


Destiny is Within us

by taxicabber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: A Scottish high class girl wander London's streets and comes across the Frye twins. What could happen next?
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe we’re going to London,” Colin mutters beside me. “France is so much more exciting.” “I wish we were going home,” I mutter, thinking longingly of the green lochs of Scotland. It’s been over a year since we’ve been back home. I’m sick of travelling of following mother and father on their escapades. “Maybe we can find something to do here.” “You mean besides watch mother and father try not to look suspicious,” I joke, earning a chuckle from him. “I think you and I are supposed to help with that.” I toss my red hair over my shoulder and tighten my lips. “That will be boring.” “I’m sure you can entertain yourself.” “It’s not as easy for me, Colin. I can’t simply sleep my way through the maids.” Colin jabs me in the side with his elbow. “That happened once.” I push the velvet blue curtains aside in the carriage to look out the window. Outside is a fog filled city, I can barely see a few feet in either direction. “Why couldn’t we have taken a train?” “Father, told me that trains have been getting hijacked.” I raise my delicate eyebrows. “I pity the person who tries to raid our train.” Colin grins. “Right you are Ellie. We’d skewer them and then go back to tea.” 

Our carriage finally reaches Buckingham Palace. I feel like we’ve been travelling through the city forever. Colin leaps from his seat as soon as we’re stopped. He had been getting awfully antsy. He and I need some space from each other for a few days. That was a dreadful long ride just he and I. “Oh, pitiful London.” “Colin, mind yer language,” I hear my father scold him. “This is your mother’s home.” My father’s bright smile appears before me. “Come along Eleanor, we cannot keep the Queen waiting.” I accept his outstretched hand and he assists me down the steps of the carriage. I see my raven-haired mother wiping Colin’s face with her thumb. Both Colin and I look exactly like our father. Red hair and freckles, Colin’s hair is dark red whereas mine is light red. But mother is an ethereal beauty for sure. “We should be grateful that my cousin is allowing us to stay. Both of you please be on your best behavior,” she points to my brother and I. “And you,” she turns on father. “Mind your manners, my love.” My father shoots her a mischievous grin. Out of all of us he may be the sneakiest and she well knows it. “Let me fix your hair, Eleanor.” I turn around and allow her to try and calm my curls. “I really wish you would have gotten my straight hair,” she murmurs. “I don’t. I like looking like father.” “El, best check your attitude,” my father scolds and I shut my mouth. I do need to be on my best manners in order to have dinner with Queen Victoria. 

We’ve settled into London pretty quickly. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to the fog. After spending so much time in France, I find I miss the sun. My mother assures me that London isn’t always so dreary, I’m not sure I believe her. After several days of staying inside and watching guard rotations I’ve finally hit my limit. I’m leaving this place today. “My Lady,” my maid greets me. “I have the things you’ve asked for. I look at the bundle in her arms. “Thank you, Hattie.” She drops them on my bed. “I really don’t think you should leave the palace, My Lady.” I ignore her and unlace my dressing gown. “Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be fine.” “My Lady, you don’t understand. The city is overrun by gangs. It’s very dangerous, especially at night.” She shivers. “And especially for a lady of your standing. Someone could hurt you or ruin your reputation!” I unroll the cloth that conceals my fathers’ weapons. I take out a small dagger. “Is this enough to sate your worries?” She purses her lips and I can guess she still doesn’t think this will be okay. Once I’m finally dressed I see that my hair is going to give me away. Hattie hands me a cap, seemingly understanding exactly what I need. “Try this.” With some pins I manage to hide all my curls beneath it. “Now you look like a little boy,” Hattie informs me. “Please be careful out there and for the love of all that is good and holy, stay away from Devil’s Acre.” I see the fear in her brown eyes. If she’s that frightened then I can stay away from that one area. I wouldn’t even know where to find it anyway. “I will, I promise.” “Then be safe.” I look out the window and see my brother sneaking out already. I bet he’s going to find a pub to gamble in or a whorehouse of some kind. I shake my head; he’s the same no matter where we go.

What I really want to do is see London. I want to see it from something besides through a window. I’m not meant to be stuck inside all the time. I want to smell the street meats and watch the workers go into the factories. I’ve always been happiest in Scotland, where I’ve been free. Mother and father never worry when were at home about where Colin and I go. I open my window and climb down the side of the palace carefully. I’m glad I managed to pack my tall leather boots, they are perfect for this sort of thing. Luckily the palace guards are pretty foolish and won’t notice someone scaling the side of the wall. The moment I step outside the gates I’m greeted by leaves sweeping through the wind. Westminster is the only place I’ve ever been and I can’t wait to see another borough. I cross Westminster bridge, watching the carriages roll by me. The Thames is as busy now as it is during the day. I wonder just how many goods come in and out of London? I keep my head down whenever I pass cops, but I really doubt I’d be recognized. The city is alive, even in darkness. I’m travelling along Southwark, watching the lights dance in the windows of the buildings. All these people have probably worked all day and are now back home enjoying time with their families. It’s amazing how they don’t have to worry about silly politics. Though they have immediate everyday concerns I’ve never been troubled with. 

I lean against a building, soaking in the smell of fires cooking dinner. I can hear the sounds of ringing bells in the distance. I figure I’m probably pretty close to a church. I follow the sound of the bells and find a grand building. There are people gathered around the church; some of them are begging, others are simply talking and sharing a flask. “Hey pretty. Want a swig?” One of the men offers me the flask. I eye him suspiciously, but he’s smiling pretty normally. I’m sure he’s harmless. I nervously touch my head and find most of my hair has escaped my hat. No wonder he knew I was a girl. “Alright,” I agree, eager to try whatever is in the flask. It doesn’t compare to some of the stuff back home in Scotland, but it’s decently strong enough. “Thank you.” He rolls the sleeves up on his red jacket. I tuck the rest of my hair under my cap. “Why are you hiding under that hat?” He reaches for my hand and instantly everything inside me changes. “Don’t touch me.” I take a step backward towards the alley. “Come on. Don’t be shy.” I reach for my father’s dagger and then hesitate. I don’t know if I wish to kill these men. I’ll simply employ the lessons he gave Colin and I about fighting without a weapon. The next step he takes I swing out at his leg with the heel of my foot. I spin around so I can smash my elbow into his massive forehead. He goes down like stones in a lake. “Hey whatchu’ do that for?” His friend demands, now brandishing a pistol. “I told him not to touch me.” When he swivels to aim the gun at me, I place my hands around the barrel of the gun and force his arms up. He fires and it burns my hands, but at least I didn’t get shot. The sound echoes around the buildings. But I doubt there are any officers nearby. Father mentioned many of them don’t go to the lower class areas and that is why gangs are powerful. I don’t let go of the gun, despite the pain I feel in my palms. I aim a kick for his knee and he falls backwards, the gun skidding across the ground. I use my knee to smash into his jaw so he won’t be able to get back up. 

A smooth male voice comes from behind me. “Well that was impressive.” I quickly turn around and find two figures, one slender and the other sporting a top hat. “Thank you,” I reply stiffly, kicking aside the closest body so I can get a closer look at the two strangers. It seems one is the male who spoke, and the other is female. They look similar enough with dark hair and they’re about the same height. The girl has freckles across her cheeks, not unlike myself. “Sister,” the man nudges the woman. “Have you ever seen such quick combat from a young lad?” “It was quite remarkable,” she agrees and extends her hand. “I’m Evie Frye and this,” she waves to the man beside her. “Is my brother Jacob.” I shake her hand and a strange gauntlet catches my eye. That’s like no kind of armor I’ve seen. And father has a thing for collecting arms and armor. “How’d you like to join my Rooks?” The man, Jacob, bursts out. I see Evie’s eyes hover over me, almost in a scrutinizing manner. “You’re a girl,” she blurts, lips quirking up on each side. Jacob looks over at his sister before knocking my cap off my head with a flick of his wrist. He moved faster than I could follow, it was over before I even realized it started. Without the cap to hold back my hair it falls down my back in tangles. “You’re not a kid either,” Jacob nods his head. I snatch the fallen cap off the ground. “Do you often go around knocking people’s hats off, Mister Frye?” He chuckles, eyes twinkling in delight. “If they fight like you do I would.” “My name’s-” I can’t simply tell them my name is Eleanor Catriona Mary Macmillan Stuart. For one- it’s a mouth full and two- it gives away my status, which I do not want. “Ellie Smith,” I relent, seeing as I can easily respond to my own name and Smith is generic. There are probably thousands of Smiths in this city. “So, about the offer?” Jacob prods. “Actually,” Evie cuts in, eyes darting momentarily to her brother. “Can you read?” I snort. “Of course, I can read.” I then realize how snotty that sounded. I need to maintain a low profile. Many people in the city aren’t as fortunate I was in regards to education. “Henry and I could use her help sorting through research and many of the Rooks don’t know how to read.” “You can’t waste her raw talent on books,” Jacob rolls his brown eyes. “She could help me train the Rooks! Give them a fighting chance!” I watch them argue back and forth. It’s very similar to Colin and I. It’s quite easy to see that they’re siblings. “I could do both,” I offer politely, very intrigued by whatever they do. I’m eager to no longer be trapped in Westminster, speaking with snobs. “Excellent!” Jacob claps his hands together. “We’ll take you to the hideout.” A hideout? I wonder what kind of people these guys are? This is so exciting! 

“So, where are you from?” Evie questions. “Scotland,” I answer with a shrug. “That explains your accent,” she muses. “What brings you to London?” “Adventure,” I explain as we walk along the quiet cobblestone streets. “We’re from Crawley,” she replies easily. “We’ve only been in London about a month or so.” “I only arrived about a week and a half ago,” I tell her politely. “It’s foggier here than I thought.” Jacob barks out a laugh. “She’s not wrong.” “Jacob!” “Tell us, Miss Smith,” he drawls out. “Where did you learn to fight?” “My father taught me. It’s more common for fighting in Scotland.” “And that knife on your belt, can you use it?” “I can,” I answer calmly. “Though I’m also trained in the use of rifles, swords, and archery.” “And you learned to read?” Evie asks, aghast. “You must not have had time to enjoy your childhood.” “Not as much as you’d think,” I reply sadly. “And why is it that two newcomers to the city, need a hideout?” Evie smiles coyly. “I’m the leader of the Rooks,” Jacob cuts in. “It’s the newest gang in London.” “You’re gang leaders?” I demand in alarm. I don’t think I should get mixed up with criminals, my family would kill me. Mother will drag me back home if she finds out. “And more,” he replies, earning a smack on the head from his sister. “Jacob!” “Evie!” He replies in the same angered tone and if I wasn’t so anxious I would have laughed. “Look, I don’t think I want to mess with whatever you guys do…” I stop walking, hands in my pockets. “You don’t even know what we do,” Jacob objects as they whirl around. “We’ll explain on the train,” Evie offers. “If you still wish to leave, neither myself nor my brother will stop you. I give you my word.” She seems honest enough and there is kindness in her blue eyes. I wanted adventure, so this is my shot. “Alright then, Miss Frye. Lead on.” 

We approach a train station and I’m surprised to see the amount of people milling about. “You look surprised to see this many people,” Evie comments. I open my mouth to retort about Paris being just as grand but snap it closed and nod. “There aren’t this many people in Scotland.” The Frye’s move through the crowds with ease and I follow, my steps silent on the uneven cobblestones. I keep my eyes peeled for any kind of royal guard but find none. It doesn’t surprise me they never leave Westminster. The only other person I could potentially come across is Colin…but at this point he’s probably quite drunk. “This way, Miss Smith,” Evie ushers me towards a small train of about four carts. The top is shiny white and the train is quite sleek. “Your hideout is a train?” I question. “That’s quite clever.” “We like to think so,” Jacob cuts in as he jumps up behind us. “Please, sit down,” Evie offers and I take a hesitant seat at the edge of a black couch. “Before we tell you what exactly goes on here, we need to know a bit more about you.” I tense up. I can’t help it. “I was born in Scotland,” I begin and Jacob rolls his eyes before leaning against the wall. The train begins to move slowly, the wheels screeching as they go. I suddenly realize getting on a train was incredibly stupid. How am I going to get back to Westminster now? “You already told us that.” “My mother and father just decided to come visit some family here in the city. That’s when I decided I wished to see more of it from beyond the window.” “Understandable,” Evie nods, eyes showing some understanding. Being a girl is much more difficult than being a boy. And I’ve been blessed with parents who don’t care about silly things like that. “London is incredible.” “Indeed.” “And what does your family do?” “My mother raised my brother and I,” I answer calmly. “My father owns some land back home with farms and hunting. In Scotland you always risk wolves killing your sheep so he taught my brother and I to protect them when he was gone.” Best not to mention any titles. “You don’t look like a farmer,” Jacob comments as he twirls a curved blade with an intricate handle. “And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Frye?” “Ignore my brother. He’s no manners,” Evie cuts him off with a glare. “And what about the pair of you? Why a hideout?” “I lead the Rooks,” Jacob explains eagerly. “We’re slowly taking London back from the bloody Blighters.” “Who are they?” “The fellas you took care of earlier this evening were Blighters.” “They are vicious,” Evie continues. “They rule by fear.” “And you don’t?” I can see in Jacob’s expression I’ve offended him. But I merely raise an eyebrow and wait for him to defend myself. “We’re about freedom,” he snaps. “I want people to follow me because that’s what they choose.” “I see.” “And what about you Miss Frye?” “I’m looking for something. It’s been hidden for a very long time.” “A treasure hunt?” “Of a sort.” “And I take it someone else is also looking for this…something?” I can see a small smile on her lips. “You’re quite clever.” “Only someone expecting trouble would be as armed as you both are.” She touches the cane sword at her hip. 

Jacob abruptly stands up and tosses a small silver knife at a portrait on the wall across from us. “That bloke is Crawford Starrick and we’re going to take London from him than kill him.” “Jacob!” “You were dancing around it like normal. Just thought I’d get to the bloody point.” I nervously lace my fingers together. “I don’t think I’m interested in…well whatever this is. I think I’ll be on my way.” “Crawford Starrick is a very bad man,” Evie tells me softly. “He’s involved in an old organization called the Templars, and they’ve been about control and their idea of a perfect world. They want to control free will.” “And I happen to like free will,” Jacob adds with a wink. “And he wants London?” “He won’t stop at London. He’ll take over the whole world if he has the chance. But my brother and I will not let the people in London suffer under his tyranny.” “If you’re so intent on proving this sister, let’s just show her,” Jacob offers. “Not a bad idea brother.” “You sound surprised,” he fires back. “Well they are uncommon,” she snaps at him. “You are so much like-” I cut them off by standing. “If there’s proof, I’d like to see it.” Their fight ends as quickly as it began, much like Colin and I. “Follow us.” 

I follow them back into London’s streets. “The Blighters are the gang that Starrick uses on the streets,” Jacob explains. “They dominate basically every industry.” Evie nods grimly and I watch her eyes swivel around us. “And every social class,” she adds. “They run all the boroughs.” “Evie and I have only freed Whitechapel from their grip.” “What are they known for?” “They attack people in the street and the policemen are powerless to stop them. Just today I killed two attacking a woman walking home from the market,” Jacob tells Evie and I in disgust. “They run factories that are run nearly entirely by child labor,” Evie continues. “They are treated horribly and can be injured or worse under their control.” “Child labor is a serious problem,” I agree. “Jacob and I do what we can to save them. But there are dozens of factories, some guarded far more than the ones here in Whitechapel.” “They take over pieces of land and create strong holds and they capture members of my Rooks to keep us away.” “Some of them even have their hands in extortion, smuggling, and who knows what else at this point,” Evie shakes her head and I can see she’s troubled by this rival gang. They seem like bad news. I remember what Hattie told me before I left. “And what of Devil’s Acre?” Jacob’s jaw drops and Evie nearly shudders. “That’s their largest base of operation. Jacob and I haven’t even been able to get close.” “Where did a girl like you hear about that place?” I frown at his tone. “Someone warned me to stay away while I went out.” “Smart person,” Jacob snorts. “Here, come this way,” Jacob motions to an alley. “Birds-eye view?” Evie questions and Jacob nods. “How good at climbing are you?” She turns to ask me. “Uh, I climb a lot back home but there aren’t any mountains here.” Jacob barks out a laugh and Evie smiles. “I mean the buildings. “Can’t say I’ve ever tried to climb up a building.” “I can get her up there,” Jacob offers. “Unless she’s too scared.” I narrow my eyes. “I’m not scared.” “Great!” He offers a hand to me. “Meet you up there sister,” he tells Evie. “Jacob, please don’t be a moron.” She turns and begins rapidly climbing the building. “Do you trust me?” “I don’t know you.” He chuckles. “Good point. Are you coming?” I nod my head, letting my curiosity get the best of me. “Best hold on then, love.” I reluctantly place my arms around his shoulders and he places his right arm around my waist, respectfully. He raises his left arm up, the one that contains a gauntlet and fires something and soon we’re zooming upwards. He places his feet out and each time we’re close to hitting the building he pushes off so we land up top. He lets go of my instantly. “That was…” Both twins are looking at me expectantly, like I’m going to vomit. “That was amazing!” 

“That’s a relief,” Jacob smiles at me. “If you didn’t like heights you wouldn’t fit in well with us.” “Jacob!” “What?” “You really must be more polite!” He rolls his eyes and his lips are twisted up in a smirk. “Let’s just do what we came here to do, dear sister.” He motions for me to join him on the ledge and points to the courtyard below. I crouch down between the twins. I can see people in red jackets milling about. “Blighters,” Evie growls. Two of them are warming their hands at a fire, talking quietly. I can see guns at their belts. On a rooftop on the end of the block I can see several figures carrying rifles, long range ones. If they are a good shot you’d be dead before you even knew they were there. Others are simply terrorizing people. Two are holding a gun to a woman’s head, forcing her to hand over her purse. One man is screaming at two children who had exited a building with a ball. Near a dark alley I’m pretty sure I witness a murder. This is the worst things I’ve ever seen. “Jesus Christ.” I turn to face them, determination surely burning in my eyes. “I’ll do whatever it takes to help you free London from the Blighters.” Jacob and Evie share a grin. “Welcome to the Rooks,” Jacob extends his hand and I shake it. “See those men,” Evie points to a man in a dark black coat. “Yes?” “That’s a templar. They’re our sworn enemies. Crawford Starrick leads them.” “I thought he led the Blighters?” “The Blighters are his gang. He’s a member of the templars,” Jacob corrects. If their enemy has a name, I’d wager they do to. “And what are you guys then? And don’t tell me the Rooks.” “She is smart dear sister.” Evie smirks at her brother. “We’re assassins. It is our job to protect the world from them.” “Assassins huh? Sounds interesting. Do you get to travel all over the world?” “No, we’re from Crawley and just arrived in London, but there are other sects of assassins all over the world.” “Didn’t George have a penpal in America?” “I believe so,” Jacob shrugs. “Wouldn’t shut up about it.” “London isn’t big enough for you?” I shrug and lean against a chimney. “It was just a question.” “If you’re interested I have stuff we can go over on the train. I’m working on locating a very important and dangerous artifact away from the Templars and I could use assistance.” “Oh Greenie isn’t helping you out?” Her brother asks in a teasing tone. “Mr. Green’s help is invaluable,” she snaps at him. “But I could use another set of eyes and yours are incapable.” “As long as it doesn’t interfere with my plans on having dear Miss Smith help me with the Rooks.” “Didn’t your parents teach you to share?” I question with a raised eyebrow. “We were never any good at it,” Evie responds at the same time as Jacob replies, “No.” “Then I suppose I’ll decide each day who I wish to help. How’s that sound?” “Fine.” “Quite fair.” 

“Now, it is rather late and I’m still getting accustomed to London. Could you escort me to Big Ben so I might find my way back?” “Westminster?” Evie questions with raised eyebrows. “It’s the one landmark I know where to navigate from,” I tell her truthfully. For all they know I could live in any of the burrows. I need to keep my identity and title a secret.” “Oh, of course we can,” she readily agrees. “You’ll need to learn your way around quickly.” “I agree.” “Jacob do you want to escort her or shall I?” “You should go tell Greenie about our new addition. I’ll take her back.” “Farewell Miss Smith, I’ll see you soon,” Evie grins before descending the building. “Shall we?” I nod and carefully climb down the building. “You don’t seem to have any problems climbing down,” Jacob teases me. “A girl must sneak out her window if she is to get anything done,” I reply naturally and he laughs. He leaps onto a nearby carriage. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you straight home, walking from Big Ben can’t be fun?” I can see in his eyes that he’s sincere but I can’t tell him Buckingham Palace please. “Big Ben is fine. I might catch up with my annoying brother.” “A brother huh? Twin?” “Older,” I answer as I slide into the bench beside him. “He’s probably doing something he’s not supposed and it is a little sister’s job to help conceal his drunkenness in exchange for something.” “You’re blackmailing your brother?” “Of course,” I answer and I smile at him. He smiles back, his lips twisted up in a smirk. “So how do I blackmail you into helping me with my Rooks before you help my dearest sister?” I hold his gaze. I already know exactly what I want. “How about you acquire one of those wrist launchers you have for me and teach me how to use it? It simply wouldn’t do if your gang saw their new mentor having to be carried up to the rooftop.” He grins. “You’ve got a deal, Miss Smith. You drive a hard bargain.” “And where shall we meet to begin this training, Mr. Frye?” “My newest lead has taken me to Lambeth and I’ll be spending most of my time there. If you cross the bridge and wait near the Thames I’ll find you. Sound good?” “Sounds excellent.” We stop at the base of Big Ben. “Then this is where I leave you, unless you’d like me to take you closer to home?” His eyes rove the street around us, seemingly looking for threats. “This will do just fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Frye. Have a good evening.” “And you as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning at breakfast I feel rejuvenated. I have a true purpose, something to look forward to each day. “Darling your eggs are going to get cold,” my mother informs me while pouring more tea into her cup. I can see the steam coming off it, so it must be very fresh. I comply by shoveling them into my mouth. “Eat like a lady,” she scolds with a frown. “There’s nobody here but us,” my father replies without looking up from his paper. “Let her be.” I smile in triumph but say nothing. I love when father doesn’t care about manners when we’re just the four of us. It almost seems like we’re normal. “Your father,” she glares at him. “And I, will be attending Parliament today to meet with old acquaintances. Would you care to join us, Colin?” My brother looks up from his fruit. “No.” “And what do you have planned today?” He glances at me, brows furrowed. “Well, I’ll be showing dear El London. She needs an escort.” I narrow my eyes. He can’t ruin my plans simply to get out of first-born duties. “Ah that will be lovely. I hope you enjoy the city darling. It is supposed to be sunny today.” “That’s great Mother. Have a nice day in Parliament.” I snake my fingers around Colin’s sleeve and tug him after me. “Oh, Colin you must help me pick a dress for our outing.” He follows me without question and we disappear down the hall. “You are not taking me anywhere,” I snap at him. “Of course, I’m not. But I have plans and those plans certainly do not involve mother and father.” I feel relief course through me. I need him to be preoccupied so I can go out on my own. The last thing a girl needs is her older brother hanging over her shoulder. “Then enjoy whatever or whoever you will be doing.” “Eleanor!” “Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m oblivious to sex Colin.” He’s blushing now and I giggle. “Does it bother you when I say that? Sex sex sex.” “Stop it!” I worry my lip between my teeth and he shakes his head. “You may be beautiful sister but no high standing man is going to want to court you with a mouth like that.” “Who says I want to be courted?” “Goodbye dear sister.” I watch him walk away before closing my door and locking it behind me. I dig my clothes out of the back of my wardrobe and don them, leaving the hat behind this time because I don’t need to hide my gender any longer. 

I’ve figured Westminster out and manage to get to Big Ben in a short time. The sun has risen and I’m thankful for no clouds so far today. I had missed the sun, it feels good on my face. I glance to the Thames before making my way across the bridge to Lambeth, where I am supposed to meet Mr. Frye. Carriages are rushing by and I’m surprised that there isn’t a single person just riding a horse. I miss my horse but he’s back in Scotland with our horse master. I’d rather he stay there in the open fields then trapped in London. He would hate it here. I find a small stone bench and take a seat, content with watching traffic. “Are we starting early today, Miss Smith?” I turn around and find Mr. Frye descending from a building and landing on the bench beside me, he quickly sits down. “I rise early, Mr. Frye. I assumed you were the type to sleep in. “Just call me Jacob. Mr. Frye seems….snobbish if we’re to be friends.” I smile and nod. “Alright, but only if you call me Ellie, Jacob.” He winks and offers a hand. “Well Ellie, I have the equipment you requested.” I jump up eagerly. “Really?” “Consider it a gift for your services to the Rooks.” He hands me a leather gauntlet. The design is plain and lightweight with a rope launcher on the bottom. “It’s wonderful! Thank you…Jacob.” “You’re most welcome. Let’s try it out!” He leads me to an alley far from prying eyes. “So, I want you to master the rope launcher but really you should be able to climb up a building just in case.” “Sounds fair,” I agree. “Let’s get to work then. Show me what you’ve got.” 

After five days of working only on climbing up and down buildings and using the rope launcher, Jacob declares me a master. It really is easier than climbing mountains back home with all the simple handholds like ledges. And he is a great teacher, surprisingly very patient. “You are a quick learner Ellie.” “That’s because I’m incredible,” I reply without missing a beat. “Ah and humble too.” I look over my shoulder at him and he’s grinning wickedly. “Now if you want to upgrade the gauntlet you gotta earn it.” “Sounds fair. What shall we do with the rest of the day?” “How long do you have?” He questions politely. He never asks where I go when I leave for the day or why. It’s nice to feel secure in my identity. “I have all night,” I reply. Mother and Father are going to a party in at a Manor house outside the city this evening. “Great! What do you say we do something fun?” “What do you have in mind?” He grabs my arm and points across the alley. “There is a Blighter stronghold there. Shall we take it from them?” I shift on my feet. “I only brought my dagger.” He reaches for his belt and hands me a pack of throwing knives. “Know how to use them?” “Of course, though I’m slightly better with a bow.” “You’ll have to teach me to use a bow someday, Ellie. Father never taught Evie and I.” “Ah yes, the Master will become the student.” He jabs at me lightly with his fist to my bicep. “Let’s talk more about it after we kill those Blighters.” We dash across the street and climb the building till our feet are lightly crossing the rooftiles. We spot a Rook on his knees and Jacob growls. “You take out the ones on the rooftops. I’m going after them.” I nod silently, understanding the plan. Before he leaps off the roof he stops and turns around to face me. “Be careful and call out of you need me.” When he’s gone I slide the first knife out of the stock he gave me. It feels foreign in my hands. I spy a sniper on the roof, she must have spotted Jacob because she’s beginning to aim. I throw the knife with zero hesitation and it sinks into her neck and she drops. After that first kill the rest are simple. 

The Rooks join us as we burn the Blighter flag. They’re cheering and Jacob is soaking up the attention. “Rooks, I want you to meet our newest members, Ellie.” I step up beside him and wave. “Ellie will be helping me train you as well as taking back the city with Evie and I.” There is a loud cheer. “Clean this place up,” he orders. “We have a new base in Lambeth.” “C’mon Ellie.” I follow his motion and we head inside one of the buildings. The building is a mess. It’s clear the Blighters don’t take care of what they have. It could surely use a sweeping. “The Blighters left their plans inside.” “Shame for them,” I answer with a smile while my eyes take in the paper before me. “Most of their income is from these factories,” I point to them on the map. “Let’s take those out next.” “We have Templars hiding around here too,” he gestures. “Lambeth is a hot spot,” I reply. “Ellie, the whole city is like this. You signed on for a long battle.” I nudge his shoulder with mine. “Shorter now that we can work together.” He smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “I think you’re right.” “Show me what else is here,” I direct him back to the map. “Sergeant Abberline is a friend. He gives us targets to bring back to the police.” “A friend in the policemen? That’s lucky.” “I’d never admit this out loud to him but his help will be invaluable in this fight.” “Is it really only you and your sister fighting this battle?” “We have Greenie. He’s an assassin too, but not one for fighting. Otherwise yeah just us. But Evie and I are determined. Her more so for that Piece of Eden.” “You make it sound not real.” “They’re real,” he confesses and something flickers behind his eyes. “But killing Templars is what is going to save this city. Not an ancient rock or whatever.” “Evie seems quite concerned about it.” “They can be dangerous but they’re impossible to find. Enough talk of the Pieces of Eden, you can pester my sister about that. She never shuts up about it.” “Alright I will. What shall we do next?” His finger lands on a nearby area. “Let’s go round up some targets for Freddie. You drive the carriage I’ll make us some friends.” 

Rounding up fugitives is hard work. Jacob always brings them back with pursuers hot on his trail. That usually leads to him on top of the carriage shooting at them with his pistol while I try to get us to the rendezvous point without crashing. We’ve been at this for several days now. Sergeant Abberline was pleased another person was helping keep Jacob in line when we were introduced. He seemed very pleasant and firm in his desire to protect London from those who wish her harm. Instead of waiting on the Lambeth bridge I’ve taken up residence of the Lambeth stronghold we took back first. Jacob usually joins me sometime in the late morning. Though he still drives me back to Big Ben each night. Lambeth is nearly ours with only one last area standing under Blighter control. After that the leader will be drawn out and we can make this permanent. “Good morning,” he calls to me as he enters the house. “Morning,” I chirp back while rounding the corner to greet him. I skid to a halt when I see his face. He has a massive bruise across his cheekbone and a cut as well, it looks like it is scabbed over. “Oh Jacob, what happened?” He frowns and touches his face lightly. “After I dropped you off I got attacked by a group of Blighters. One of those brutes got me when I turned to face them.” “Did you get it looked at?” He glances at me in disbelief and I sigh. He’s never one to go to the doctor I’ve learned. “Sit right here,” I point to a chair. “I’ll be right back.” Downstairs I find some medicine and a cloth next to a bottle of alcohol. Jacob is waiting in the chair for me. “Ellie you don’t have to do that.” “The only reason you were in Westminster was to drop me off at the stupid clock tower. And I want to do it for you.” He sits back and watches as I dab the cloth with some of the alcohol. “This is going to sting.” I press the cloth to his cheek and he hisses but doesn’t move. “If I hadn’t taken you back,” he murmurs softly. “Then they might have gotten to you when you walked home.” My heart flutters in my chest and I have to catch my breath. It’s been a long time since a boy gave me butterflies like that. “I would never want you to get hurt,” I whisper, feeling a bit ashamed. He meets my eyes for a moment before looking straight at the wall. “I’ll always take the hit for you,” he replies. “You’re a member of my gang and therefore my responsibility.” The warm feeling in my stomach lessens. That makes sense, as leader he wants to protect every member of the Rooks. I’m not special. I set everything on the table when I’m satisfied. “Let’s not make a habit of this then. I can walk home from now on.” “No,” he objects instantly. “I like driving you back. It…eases my mind.” I frown, unsure what that means. “If you say so.” He looks away and I decide now is the best chance to change the subject. “How about we finally rid Lambeth of the Blighters?” He grins, a boyish smile all full of mischief and chaos. “Music to my ears Ellie. Let’s go.” 

We scale a building and when we reach the top lay on our stomachs to watch the activity beneath us. A major Templar has been working in this area and the locals reported it to a Rook member who reported it to Jacob. “There are two of them,” Jacob murmurs to me. “How do you know?” I whisper to him. I’m very aware of his arm up against me. I shake that thought away. He points to a pair who are wearing black coats. They do look much different than the regular Blighters who wear various shades of red. “I’ll tell you someday,” he answers. “Watch my back.” I slip a few knives out and watch the Blighters walking around below me. But none of them even glance up as Jacob leaps across rooftops till he’s situated on a perch above one of the Templars. I wait and expect him to drop down as he normally does, with a blade in the neck of his victim. But he doesn’t move. The Templar is swaying on their feet and waving at the other, who slowly walks forward. Now I understand Jacob’s intention. He wanted to get both of them at the same time, so neither could escape. I watch as he leaps in the air and lands between them. His blade slicing through their throats. Before any of their Blighter cronies can turn to them I whip knives in their direction. They’re silent and I watch in satisfaction as I find four targets in a row. In a mere moment Jacob is landing next to me, his rope launcher already retracted. “Nice job with the knives, you could give my sister a challenge.” “You think so?” “Well you’re less annoying than her,” he replies. “Come on let’s grab a bite to eat.” 

A few hours later we’re back at the house throwing knives at a target with some Rooks. I’m moving between them adjusting their feet while Jacob is helping with motion. “Boss! Hey Boss!” A voice shouts from over the fence. Jacob perks up, he loves that they call him boss. “What’s up, Walter?” “Cletus Strain has challenged you to a gang fight!” Jacob stills and glances at the rest of us. “Then let’s go give it to him!” A cheer erupts from the members around us. They pick up their weapons and follow Walter. “You can stay here,” Jacob offers when he sees I’m still seated at the ragged wooden table. “I’ve never been in a big fight,” I tell him nervously. He sits next to me in silence. “You probably think I’m foolish for being afraid,” I mutter while wringing my hands in my lap. “I don’t think it’s foolish at all,” he replies. “In fact, you are much smarter than I am.” I glace over at him, a smirk on my lips. “Did Jacob Frye just admit he’s not perfect?” “I did, but don’t you dare tell anyone I’ll deny it.” I can’t help but giggle and he smiles at me. He hands me a kukri from inside his jacket. “Your dagger is all well and good but this is easier to defend with. Don’t worry, Ellie. I won’t let anything happen and neither will you. You’re an incredible fighter, you won’t even need me.” I take the dagger and spin it around in my hands, feeling the weight of it. It’s very similar to my dagger but shaped in a way it will be easier to catch Blighter’s knives when they attack me. “Thanks, Jacob.” “Anytime,” he responds with a tip of his hat. “Now, we best be off before someone starts the fight without us.” 

Instead of commandeering a carriage Jacob and I decide to walk. “What’s your family like?” Jacob asks me out of the blue. I glance over at him nervously. “Why do you want to know?” “I just realized how little I know about you and it seems like I should,” he shrugs and I can see pink across his cheeks. I hesitate, glancing around at the passing traffic. “My brother is a few years older than me but I’m far more mature,” I tell him honestly. “But I love my brother. For many years he’s been my best friend.” I frown, thinking about how little time we’ve spent together recently. “We’ve kind of drifted apart but I know we always have each other’s back.” “Evie and I were a little like that when we were young,” Jacob tells me. “But then I started to rebel and she became a carbon copy of our father.” He sounds resigned, like he can’t make things better for him and his sister. “My father has always been my biggest supporter,” I continue. “If I wanted to climb a mountain he’d teach me how. If I wanted to skip tea with the neighbors he’d take me hunting. Drove my mother mad.” He laughs and slings an arm across my shoulder while steering me a different direction when a large group of Blighters notice us. “Well I support his decisions,” he tells me. “He’s clearly the one who taught you how to fight.” “He did, my mother was against it…but my Father’s sister…she was attacked, right around the age I am now. Since she had no skills, no way to defend herself, she was killed just a few blocks from home.” “I’m so sorry,” Jacob murmurs. “I never knew her but people say I look a lot like her. My father never wanted to lose me like he lost her.” “He did a good job,” Jacob replies as he removes his arm from my shoulders. I didn’t realize how comforting it was till it was gone. “But you’re going to teach me, right?” I ask him. “To fight?” “You don’t need a teacher Ellie. You’re great at fighting.” “But not as good as you,” I object. We’re approaching the place the fight is set at. I can hear shouts from the Rooks. Jacob glances around. “Where is Evie? I sent someone to bring her here.” “Maybe she’s out?” He grunts but glances around once more. He must really want his sister here for this. But we can make a stand without her. She wasn’t there when we took back each part of the borough. 

We approach the officiant of the fight. He’s a well-dressed man waiting by a carriage. Across an open space I can see the Blighter’s gathered, preparing their own side. The Rooks part as Jacob and I join them. There is determination in their eyes. They have watched as we took Lambeth back piece by piece from the Blighters. It has all led to this moment. “C’mon Ellie,” Jacob motions for me to follow him to the carriage where the officiant waits. “Good evening Mr. Frye and Miss…?” “Smith,” I answer politely. “Miss Smith,” he greets with a nod. “Mr. Cletus Strain and the Blighters have challenged the Rooks to a fight for territory in Lambeth. Defeat him and the borough is yours.” He looks out the window towards the other gang. “Look sharp, he’s a bit sadistic.” Jacob nods his agreement and we shuffle out of the carriage. The Rooks line up around us, ready for Jacob’s orders. I take a few deep breaths. I am going to help make Lambeth a safe place for people by taking out this gang. Jacob and Evie will hold control fairly and peacefully. Across the dirt I see a ragged group of about a dozen Blighters, one is standing on a carriage. He’s bigger than the rest and is holding some sort of bomb in his hands. I nudge Jacob and tilt my chin in his direction. “I see him,” he replies, eyes hovering on the bomb. There are citizens lined up along the side to watch the fight go down, seemingly positive they won’t get dragged into the fight. Jacob pulls his Kukri out of his jacket. “Down with the Blighters!” He charges off and the rest of us follow. The first Blighter to cross me is a woman. She has a small silver dagger in her hand, poorly made from the looks of it. She slashes at me and I spin out of the way before taking my Kukri and catching her arm while she swings. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jacob stabbing a man and throwing him to the ground. I switch the Kukri to my opposite hand and thrust it into the Blighters stomach and she falls. The sounds of gunshots has me ducking. I don’t carry a gun, but this makes me think I should. The rest of the Rooks have finished off the remaining Blighters, leaving them scattered on the ground. Cletus Strain has watched the battle behind the blockade, seemingly singing to himself. Another group of Blighters breaks through the crowd but I have several throwing knives in my hand, as I was expecting a second wave. I back up as I throw, giving me more time to aim. I throw four blades and watch four Blighters go down, small knives in their skulls. Jacob takes out two more in quick succession. I watch a Rook go down under a bullet, and judging by the blood growing beside him he’s not going to make it. With all the Blighter’s down I watch Cletus toss a bomb and leap over the barricade. The Rooks charge forward next to me. Jacob look over at me, an odd look in his eyes. “Ellie take all the Rooks back,” Jacob orders me. “But Jacob…” “Do it now!” I usher the Rooks back, while keeping an eye on him. He saunters back into the opening, his blade in clear sight. A bomb goes off causing white smoke to flood the area and when it finally clears, Jacob is locked in combat with Strain. He takes a blade to his bicep and I can see the tear in his black jacket. He stumbles a bit but stays on his feet. “You got it Boss!” A Rook I’ve never met shouts beside me. Jacob takes a couple more hits and even ends up on the ground. A Rook whose name I do not know, grips my arm when I try to help. “The Boss has to do this alone, Miss Smith.” I shift on my feet. After so many days working side by side I can’t stand this suspense of having to wait on the sidelines when I could be helping him. Finally, Jacob dodges a blow and gains back ground. His attacks grow quicker and more aggressive. Strain throws a bomb down but Jacob doesn’t stop his movements and soon has him pinned against a carriage. The crowd starts to cheer and the Rooks are shouting words of encouragement. Strains leg hits the ground and Jacob swipes his hidden blade across his throat, ending the battle. 

He walks back over to his and the Rooks converge upon him, shouting in glee. He stops when he reaches me. “Are you alright?” I ask him while glancing at his arm. “It’s just a scratch,” he shrugs and glances over my shoulder. “You missed all the fun dearest sister.” Evie suddenly appears next to me, glancing at her brother and the crowd. “So, it seems. I take it you won?” “Course I did. Let’s do this.” I watch them climb on top the carriage. Seeing them like that together, you can really see family resemblance. Their eye color is one of their few differences. A crowd converges on their carriage. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” Jacob cries out. We are Jacob and Evie Frye!” They’re glancing down at the crowd on both sides of the carriage. “And as of this moment, you all work for us!” Some of the remaining Blighters begin to agree and take off their Blighter red, eagerly trading for Rook green. “Drinks are on me!” Jacob shouts and the crowd roars in delight. I raise my eyebrows at him. “Your arm needs stitches.” “Don’t know how to sew,” he replies with a chuckle. “I do, come on. Medical attention first, drinks after.” He allows me to lead the way after promising the Rooks we would join them in a bit. “Where did your sister go?” “No idea.” I force him to sit in the first Rook controlled building I find. We have medical stashes in all of them in case a fight breaks out and someone needs attention. “Take off your jacket,” I tell him. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me. “I didn’t think you’d be so forward, Ellie.” “Don’t be an idiot.” I snap, though I know I must be blushing. He smiles but follows my order. The cut is about the size of two fingers and is bleeding quite a bit. I clean it up and stitch it closed. He doesn’t complain while I do so, though it must hurt. “Let’s not make this a habit,” I sternly tell him. “I’m not a nurse.” “You could be,” Jacob replies while redressing himself. “We need a good nurse for the Rooks.” “I can clean up minor injuries but if it got more serious I would do more harm than good,” I tell him. “You and Evie should consider hiring a professional to help out the gang for injuries that go beyond simple care.” “That’s a good idea,” he agrees. “Now let’s go; I’ll buy you a drink.” 

Inside the Tavern it’s warm and dry, since it has started to rain. The Rooks are gathered; laughing and showing off their injuries from the battle. I’m seated at the bar, watching them celebrate with a cup of something in front of me. Jacob slides into the seat next to me. “You’re not celebrating?” “Of course, I am. I just don’t need to be drunk to do so,” I tell him as he finishes his cup. “I’m not drunk,” he replies. “I could still climb a building and kill a Blighter if I needed to.” His cheeks are red and his eyes are glossy. “What about walk in a straight line?” He stands up and trips over the barstool, which is not a normal thing Jacob would do he’s very sure on his feet. He grunts and sits back down. “You are too smart,” he points out. “Thank you, I know I am.” He laughs and looks over at me. “You’re very pretty.” I can feel my face flame. “Thank you. Perhaps you should have some water and quit the ale now. I’ll fetch you some.” When I go to get a cup of water, a flash of red hair catches my eye. I turn and see my brother just outside, being bullied by Blighters. I drop Jacob’s cup and rush out the door into the rain. Across the street now, my brother is face down on the concrete with four Blighters around him. “Leave him alone!” I shout, my voice shaking. “Don’t mess with what you don’t understand, hen.” I dash across the street between carriages. I push the one closest away from Colin. “Hurt him again and I’ll gut you!” My kukri is in my hand, firm and I’m ready to defend Colin from these men. More turn the corner and draw their blades and soon I’m very outnumbered. My brother staggers to his feet, the rain seemingly sobering him up, or maybe it was the fist he took to the face, judging from his nose. His eyes narrow and he places his hand on my arm, his protective brother instincts kicking in. “You’ve already attacked me. Touch my sister and you’ll wish you’d never been born.” His voice is low and the threat is clear. 

Jacob is laughing with the two Rooks who have been with him since they were Clinkers when a young boy, one of Clara’s children pushes his way to him. The boy is dripping wet and the barkeep tries to stop him. His face is quite pale. “Let him through!” Jacob barks and the barkeep lets the boy go. “Mr. Frye,” he pants, his hands on his knees when he skids to a halt in front of him. “Blighters are outside! Miss Smith is cornered across the street!” Jacob’s heart drops to his stomach. “Outta the way!” He shoves through the crowd and exits the pub. The rain is coming down in sheets now and he curses himself for not noticing Ellie had been gone so long. He’s become accustomed to his awareness whenever she is near. He looks across the street and finds Ellie immediately. There are nearly ten Blighters around her and another man she must be defending who is struggling to get up. The man does get back to his feet and he places an arm in front of her, like he’s the one who is readying for a fight. Jacob charges towards them, blade already in hand. But a carriage blocks his path. He jumps to the side and hears the sound of fighting. Ellie has her kukri blade in a man’s throat and the man who she was protecting is now guarding her back. He seems to be trained because he disarms a Blighter and takes the Blighters own knife and stabs him with it. Ellie cries out and Jacob launches himself at her attacker, plunging his blade into the back of the man’s head. Ellie is on the ground and Jacob watches stranger step up to guard her from the last three Blighters. Jacob leaps around them and kills them in rapid succession. 

“Let me see!” “No, it hurts,” she whines, voice tight in pain. “Ellie come on!” “I said no!” Jacob returns his blade to his jacket and hurries back over. Ellie is on the ground, she’s hunched over on the ground, clearly protecting her arm. He can see that she’s shaking. “The lady said no, Mate,” Jacob warns this stranger, ready to protect Ellie from him. “This lady,” the man growls and gestures to her. “Is my sister! So why don’t you take a few steps back before I do something about it!” “Colin,” Ellie groans. “This is a friend of mine. Mr. Frye meet my brother, Colin.” The boys nod to each other, both wary. “Eleanor let me see it!” “Why so you can vomit on it? You reek of booze, Colin.” “And you’ve been wounded!” Jacob suddenly realizes what he and Evie must sound like. He kneels down beside her. “Ellie,” he looks at her sympathetically, his voice soft. “I need to see the wound so I can figure out what to do.” She stares at him, her eyes wide with pain. She reluctantly places her arm in his outstretched hand. There is a deep gash along her wrist up to her elbow. It’s several inches long and bleeding pretty heavily. Jacob’s hand is covered in moments. “El,” her brother breathes out in horror. “It’s not so bad,” Jacob lies to her. He’s had worse injuries and wants to comfort her. But this is a serious wound. She needs real medical care. “You need to see a Doctor though. Is that alright?” She nods once so he stands. “Can you walk?” He questions her. “I think so.” She gets to her feet with minimal assistance from her brother. Once standing she takes a step and stumbles, Jacob catches her instantly; sweeping her up into his arms before her brother even moves. “I think you were wrong,” he mumbles to her. “Just this once maybe,” she replies and cringes when she moves her arm. “But don’t count on it happening again.” Jacob chuckles and she smiles, making him feel better. “Wait I’m coming too,” her brother calls after him. “No,” she tells him sternly. “You need to sober your ass up and go come up with a lie about why I’m not coming home tonight.” “But El…” “Do it! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jacob walks to the nearest carriage and places her in the back. “Let’s get you to the hospital.” 

The following morning, I wake up and the room comes to in dreary grey light. This isn’t my bedroom at the palace…this…where am I? On my left I see Jacob asleep in a chair, his chin tucked into his chest. I remember then when I see my arm bandaged up. I remember taking the blade, protecting my brother, all of it. “Jacob,” I call out to him and he jerks awake. “How do you feel?” “I’m fine. How long have we been here?” “Few hours.” “Can we leave?” “Are you sur…” “Yes,” I cut him off. “Alright. I had a Rook bring some of Evie’s clothes for you. Yours were…well they were ruined.” He lays them on the chair he had occupied. “You didn’t have to stay with me,” I tell him quietly. “I did,” he replies. I step behind the changing screen and strip off the medical garments. Evie’s clothes are straightforward. The trousers are light grey striped and fit quite nicely, only a little long, but my boots will cover that. The undershirt is white and there is a blue vest that goes over it. I put the red belt on and find room for throwing knives. The coat is dark navy with leather on the shoulders. “Alright. I should get going,” I tell Jacob as we exit the hospital. “You need a lift?” He questions as we enter an alley. “No, not this time. Best I go home alone.” “Take a few days,” he tells me. “You need your arm to heal. I need your arm to heal. I’ll see you when you’re better.” He smiles and turns to walk away. “Jacob wait.” I take his hand in my uninjured one and he turns to face me. “Thank you for everything you did for me.” “You’re welcome, Ellie.” I lean forward and he freezes. I press my lips to his cheek and step back. “I’ll see you soon.” I don’t look back at him as I turn down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

After three weeks, my arm has finally truly begun to heal. Hiding it from my parents has been a nightmare. I’ve been wearing only long-sleeved dresses or always have a sweater. On the first three days I fibbed a fever to stay in my room when the pain was most severe. My brother, who feels incredibly guilty still, has fetched medicine and changed my bandages each night. He’s in my room now inspecting the healing pink skin. 

“It looks so much better, El.” 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” I tell him while I move it back and forth. 

“I’m so ready to get out of the palace,” I continue and I fall backwards onto my bed. 

My brother is frowning. “I don’t think you should go back out there, El.” 

I abruptly sit back up. “This is your fault,” I told him severely. “I was fine until you got so drunk you picked a fight you couldn’t handle.” 

“What were you doing with that man anyway?” My brother crosses his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes. 

“Mr. Frye is my friend, Colin.” 

“He does not just want to be your friend, sister. I can tell you that.” 

“Well it shows you know nothing,” I tell him, Jacob has been clear that he thinks I’m a member of his gang and that is why he feels responsible. 

“Mother and Father are going to the countryside for a couple of days for their anniversary. I won’t be home at all so try to behave yourself.” 

I step behind my changing screen. I had sent Hattie to a tailor for new clothes to wear since mine were ruined. I modeled it after Evie’s clothing I borrowed only with a change in color. The coat is a green shade for the Rooks and of course with a hood. There are pockets in the coat for anything I’d need to carry. My pants are black and so are my boots. The boots are tall and go up to my knee. I have a multilayered belt that I can place weapons that would be concealed from any eyes, but easily accessible. I choose a simple white button up blouse with a small floral pattern on the collar. The vest is a blue and easy to breath in compared to the corsets I’ve worn in the past. My gauntlet sits above my coat sleeve and fits snugly just as I like it. 

“I’m leaving Colin. I’ll see you in a few days.” My brother looks like he’s going to object but I simply climb out my window before he can find the words. 

When I’m in Lambeth, I can see the difference in the borough already. People are happier selling their wares. Children are playing instead of working in factories. This is how London should be. A group of Rooks spot me and wave me over. 

“Oi, hello there Miss Smith. Been a long time since we’ve seen you.” 

“Had an injury that needed to heal,” I tell them honestly. “Know where I can find the Frye’s?” 

“Miss Evie is probably on the train with Mr. Green,” one man tells me. 

“Jacob has been all over these past weeks doing things. Almost taken back the Thames he has.” I’m impressed by his work if that’s true. The Thames was a region we were hesitant to take with all the Templar shipments we would be in constant danger of being spotted. 

“I believe he was working on discovering where Starrick’s soothing syrup was coming from,” another adds. 

I hear an explosion that practically shakes the ground we’re walking on. “Bet that’s him,” he tells me with a grin. I agree, Jacob seems to enjoy blowing things up. 

“Thanks boys!” I dash off towards the explosion. As I draw close to where the smoke is billowing up from a burning brick building, I look around. If Jacob blew up that building, which is quite likely, he should still be in this area somewhere. 

I finally spot him speaking with an older gentleman. “I will meet you at the asylum to continue our investigation!” The man hurries towards the market and disappears into the crowds. 

“I see things are going so well without me,” I call out to him. 

“Ellie! You’re back!” His face light’s up with a smile and he runs to where I’m standing. 

“Blowing factories, up are we?” He looks at my new outfit and my braided hair. 

“I had a good reason,” he gestures to the burning factory. 

“Bet the policemen would disagree. We should go somewhere they won’t follow.” 

We enter the train, which has been updated since I last was here. It looks nice. “How are you?” “All healed up,” I tell him. 

“I was worried when I didn’t see you after a few days.” 

“It took a long time to heal,” I explain. 

“I’ve got a nasty scar.” He gestures to his cheek and eyebrow. “Me too.” 

I perch on Evie’s desk, careful not to knock anything over. I wouldn’t want to disturb her work. “I heard you’ve been busy.” 

“I was. Starrick has a big secret operation with the soothing syrup…and I’ve been fighting in the Thames…oh and Evie and I stole something from the Templars.” 

“You mean you ruined my mission,” Evie snaps as she joins us from a different compartment. 

“Welcome back, Miss Smith. I’m sorry my brother got you injured.” 

I cut in before Jacob explodes as I could see anger flash behind his eyes. “Actually, I got injured because of my own foolish brother. He drunkenly picked a fight he couldn’t win.” 

“Well I think I will be needing your help this afternoon,” she tells me and gestures for me to look at her desk. “From what little I was able to take from the cart, I’ve learned of a clue left behind from previous assassins. Would you like to join Mr. Green and I?” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Evie…” Jaocb starts to interrupt. 

“You’ve had her assistance for weeks, Jacob. I need her for one afternoon!” 

I turn to Jacob with an apologetic smile. “I’ll come find you later?” 

“Yeah that’ll be fine,” he nods and frowns as Evie and I exit.

“Where to, Miss Frye?” 

“Oh, please call me Evie,” she replies and we enter the train station. 

“Only if you call me Ellie,” I reply and she laughs. “Alright Ellie. Mr. Green will be meeting us there he has a meeting with one of our allies.” 

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” I tell her as we move down the stairs. “I returned your clothing. Thank you for allowing me to use them.” 

“It’s no trouble. I was concerned when Taylor informed us here on the train what had happened. I’m glad my brother had the sense to take you to the hospital.” 

“Your brother probably saved my life, Evie.” 

She looks over at me, an unknown expression across her features. “I know. My brother may be daft about some things…but he’s smart in a situation. I would trust him with my life and I have before.” 

“You are too hard on each other,” I tell her. 

“He’s less reckless with you,” she points out as we hop into a carriage parked on the street. 

“You think so?” 

“My brother has been charging headfirst into danger as long as I’ve known him. But you seem to have him at least think about it before going.” 

“Well, that’s an improvement. Maybe I can even get him to start to plan.” 

She laughs, it’s a charming sound. “I doubt even if God came down and slapped him he would plan things out.” 

“Tell me about what we’re doing today.” 

“We’re going to Edward Kenway’s mansion.” 

“Who is that?” 

“He was a Master Assassin and a pirate from the 1700’s. A clue has led us there from the book I stole with my brother. We believe the piece of Eden could really be there.” 

“A pirate? That’s fascinating!” 

“Our history is rich. There are assassins all over the globe and have been for centuries.” 

“What is a piece of Eden? Jacob wouldn’t tell me.” 

Her lips twist up like I thought it would. The twins seem to be touchy on the subject. “Because he doesn’t care. Pieces of Eden are incredibly dangerous artifacts from long ago. Henry and...Mr. Green, I mean, and I discovered that the artifact may be what was known as a shroud of Eden. But we’ve learned nothing else.” 

“How can I help today?” 

“I’m relieved to have another set of eyes and Mr. Green is not sufficient in combat so knowing I have another blade is a weight off my shoulders.” 

“I apologize that I haven’t been exactly fair in splitting my time between you two.” 

She leads the carriage past St. Paul’s. “I know Jacob’s work seems more exciting. But the Piece of Eden could make or break the Templars. We have to get our hands on it first.” 

“Just tell me what to do.” 

“Well, the Kenway Mansion is in Templar hands.” 

“Oh lovely.” 

“We need to break in and look for any clues.” 

Evie and I duck down in the park across the street. “I presume you are Miss Smith,” a voice greets from behind us. 

“Mr. Green, glad you made it,” Evie replies. 

“I am. It’s a pleasure, Mr. Green.” We shake hands. 

“Get down!” Evie orders and the three of us drop into the bushes. A woman exits a carriage and she looks like someone my brother and I would not get along with. Her nose is turned in the air. “I’ll be in the study. I don’t want to be interrupted unless you have news of the lost notebook.” 

Evie looks back at us. “That makes getting in a challenge.” 

“Who is that?” 

“Miss Thorne. Starricks occultist. She’s horrible.” 

“You still intend to enter?” Henry questions. 

“If this is a Templar stronghold, it won’t get any easier and today we have Ellie’s assistance. But don’t worry. We’ll stay well away from Miss Lucy. Shall we?” 

“Ellie try and find entrance through a window on that side of the building. Mr. Green can you check over there?” 

I leap over the fence to follow Evie’s orders. The building is quite luxurious. I spy an open window and climb inside. There is one Blighter, looking out a window. I cross toward them and incapacitate them with little effort. I look around at the furniture in the room. I hear footsteps and pull my blade out. 

Evie enters silently and smiles at me. “Find anything?” 

“This map looks interesting.” 

She hurries to my side and frowns. “This should belong to the assassins.” 

I roll it up and put it in my jacket. “Then let’s take it.” 

She nods and I follow her through the house, knocking people out as we go. Evie takes an old hat from a table and a cube from an office. Downstairs I take a set of pistols off the wall. Evie almost took the swords but decided it would be obvious carrying them in the streets. “My father would have loved this stuff, he adored leaning about our history.” 

“Shhhh!” We hear Miss Lucy upstairs shouting at someone and both of us freeze. 

Evie gestures for me to follow her and we find Henry at the end of the hall. We enter the last room. It’s a large room with walls of books, a fireplace, and grand piano. “What are we looking for?” Henry questions in a whisper. 

“I’m not quite sure.” 

I thumb through the books, looking for any titles that would relate to a shroud. “What could these people have missed after all these years.” 

“Ellie that’s it! Something only…we can see!” She hurries to the far wall and then back to the piano. 

“Do either of you know how to play?” 

“I do,” I reply softly. “What do you want me to play?” 

“Notes DADEFD,” she breathlessly informs me. I tap out the notes she instructed and the piano continues on its own. A large mechanical sound has us three turn and find the floor opening up, revealing a hidden room. 

“Not quite subtle, is it?” Henry glances at the piano. 

“Clearly Kenway had a strong sense of spectacle.” 

“He was a pirate,” I agree. Henry leads us down the steps. The air is musty, I’d wager the door hasn’t been open for a very long time. The room is filled with mementos of his pirate life. There are flags, weapons, and all sorts of things in the room. 

“This is incredible.” Henry shows me the wheel. “I think this is from the Jackdaw. Edward’s pirate ship.” I run my fingers along the wood. “This has probably seen many battles.” Henry watches as Evie takes a flag off the wall and places it in her jacket. She also takes a small gold medallion. “The history of the London assassins, bolt holes, vaults, and a hidden key. This is it!” 

“You say you heard music…” Evie and I look up in alarm, my blade instantly in hand. “There was no opening there before!” 

Henry surges forward and reaches the lever to close it. “Time to go,” I tell them. 

“We need to find another way out,” Evie agrees and walks over to the Jackdaw wheel. When Evie turns the wheel, another hidden door opens. I lead them through the tunnel. “An entire vault,” Evie curses. “Filled with assassin history…left behind once again.” 

“We can come back,” I tell her. 

“Or we find another cache,” Henry adds. “We? I thought you didn’t do fieldwork, Mr. Green.” 

“I…I was thinking more you and your brother, or Miss Smith. I would provide planning assistance…from the train.” I resist a chuckle. 

“Jacob’s off marauding,” she rolls her eyes. 

“And Ellie is now charged with making sure he doesn’t set London on fire.” I shrug when Henry looks at me. I seem to be Jacob’s guide in making better decisions according to Evie. 

“There is a vacancy,” Evie tells him. “Should you wish to broaden your horizons.” 

“Oh,” Henry sounds surprised, he must not have noticed her looking at him constantly. I climb the ladder ahead of them. Those two so fancy each other. 

“Well, Evie, Miss Frye. I’ll think on it.” 

“You do that. Ellie, thank you very much for the assistance,” she smiles at me as I place the artifacts I stole into her hands. “I very much appreciate it.” 

“Anytime Evie! I’ll see you at the train later!” I wave and hurry off to find the other Frye twin. 

The sun is starting to set and I find my stomach grumbling about lack of food. I’ve wandered across the Thames into Southwark. I edge through crowds and alley ways, avoiding the Blighters. They are all over this place, probably expecting Jacob to return and blow up another building. I know with the Thames already being conquered, Southwark is feeling weak. They would be the next logical place to take over and they seem to be implementing a show of force. With as many factories in this area as there are, there are also policemen scattered between the crowds and on their carriages. This would be a bad place to pick a fight for anyone. I don’t even see any Rooks, likely meaning they’ve been driven out of the borough. I think it best that I get to Lambeth quickly. 

As I move past building, keeping my head down, a hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me backwards into a dark alley. “Wh-” A hand clamps over my mouth and I begin to thrash. “You’re being followed,” Jacob’s whispers in my ear and I cease my attempts to break free. I try and say something but it merely sounds like grunting. 

“Shhh.” He backs up behind some stacked barrels. Now if someone looks down the alley we wouldn’t be in sight. Jacob’s gloved hand is covering the lower half of my face and his other arm is around my waist, holding me tightly against him. His hat is gone and his hood is covering his head, which he only does if he’s being stealthy. I can feel the flush creeping up my neck to my face from our close proximity. 

“Where did the girl go? I just saw her!” I still and Jacob tightens his grip, seemingly sensing my fear. “She can’t have gotten far!” “Miss Throne knows she broke into our safehouse. She saw her leaving Hatham Kenway base.” 

“Looks like my sister is the one who got you into trouble,” Jacob murmurs. “Who would’ve guessed.” 

We hear footsteps at the entry of the alley. “Maybe she’s gone this way!” 

“Take your coat off,” Jacob whispers against my ear lobe. He tosses his hood off his head as I throw my green coat on the ground. Jacob kicks it behind the barrel, far out of sight. He turns us around so my back is up against the building wall. He releases my mouth and I take a shaky breath. If Jacob is acting like this, whoever is following must be dangerous or too many of them to take. Because normally he’d kill them. He leans towards me and my breath catches, but he merely presses his face against my neck, giving the appearance that we’re up to no good. I close my eyes and try and force my body not to react to a man touching me like this, because that is not what I want. I need to think about…my brother. Yes! My slob of a brother, that certainly will keep my thoughts straightforward. 

I hear steps coming this way and Jacob tenses, I can feel it in his shoulders. He’s like an animal poised to attack. But as they draw closer they stop and soon echo away. “Nothing here but some kids foolin’ around.” 

“They’re gone.” Jacob steps away from me. He looks at my startled expression and frowns. “I apologize for,” he clears his throat uneasily. “That was the only idea I had to keep them away. It was very un-gentlemanly,” he finishes lamely. 

“It’s alright,” I whisper and turn around to pick up my coat. I take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. 

“What did my sister do?” “We broke into a Templar stronghold.” 

“And got caught?” 

“Not exactly,” I answer quickly. “I didn’t know they’d seen me leaving. Though if they all followed me that means your sister and Mr. Green would’ve gotten away.” 

“It’s fine, Jacob,” I tell him. “Let’s just go.” I can tell he’s upset, but don’t know why. I’m the one who didn’t notice I was being followed. Thank goodness I didn’t go directly back to the train. He allows me to lead the opposite way out of the alley and back into Lambeth. 

“What do you have planned for us this evening?” I question Jacob, trying to lighten up his mood. He has barely spoken a word since what happened in the alley. 

“We have to meet Mr. Darwin. He has been assisting me with my investigation into the soothing syrup.” 

“And what have you learned so far?” 

“The syrup isn’t medicine,” he tells me. “I tracked it to that building in Southwark.” 

“The one you blew sky high?” 

He grins and I seem to have pulled him out of his anger. “That’s the one. Anyways Darwin and I met there for the first time. The syrup is an addictive poison. Will turn your mind to gush,” he says in disgust. “Darwin has a lead and I’m supposed to meet him now. Would you like to join?” 

“Of course, let’s track this medicine down and put a stop to it.” 

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

I hear yelling up ahead, probably some sort of traffic. “That’s Mr. Darwin,” Jacob gestures to the man trying to hold onto a carriage. 

He turns to us, staring right at Jacob. “That is Richard Owen! A vile, despicable, wretch of a man!” 

Jacob looks down at me and smirks, eyes full of delight. “Really? Could have sworn you were close friends.” 

Mr. Darwin leans over to catch his breath. “Mr. Owen works at the asylum. He will know who made the syrup! Get him! Get him!” 

Jacob takes off without a second glance. I sigh and chase after him, reigning myself to mayhem. 

We each run for a carriage and I jump into the driver seat. “Get me close,” he tells me while climbing onto the roof. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” I call back as I spur the horses. We only take a few moments to overtake the carriage and Jacob leaps from this one to Mr. Owens. 

“Follow me,” he shouts at me. I slow down to let him pass, and I’m too far to hear his conversation. But I watch as Jacob slams the carriage into everything possible. I see his tactic isn’t so subtle. 

He finally brings the carriage to a stop. He jumps onto mine and sinks onto the bench beside me. “I found the man behind the curtain,” he tells me cheerfully. “Doctor John Elliotson.” 

“Never heard of him.” 

“Well it won’t matter because he’s my next target.” 

“Where to next?” 

“You don’t have to head home?” He looks at me in surprise. 

“No, I’ll hanging out for a couple days unless you’re sick of me already,” I tease him. 

“Then I think we should visit a friend of mine, Bell.” 

“Who is this?” 

“He’s an inventor. Smart as a whip. He’s the one who made you your rope launcher.” 

“That’s amazing,” I look at my gauntlet. “What else is he like?” 

Jacob pauses, rubbing his face. “Eccentric,” he finally answers. 

“Is he old?” 

“20’s I would think.” I nod and he takes the reigns from me. 

We travel a few blocks. “Is he handsome?” Jacob jerks the reigns, causing us to hit a light pole. It breaks and nearly crushes us but he swerves out of the way and I hear it hit the concrete. 

“Well that certainly answers my question,” I mutter as I dust glass off the bench. 

“I got distracted by a light in the window.” I snort, a sound my mother would’ve slapped my wrist for. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Jacob mumbles something and I’m surprised about his attitude. He parks the cart and we jump onto the sidewalk. 

Jacob doesn’t knock he just pushes past the door. I follow, one step behind him. “Ah Jacob…and oh I don’t know you.” 

“My name is Ellie Smith,” I greet him with my hand outstretched. 

“My-um my name is Alexander Graham Bell. Very nice to meet you, Miss Smith.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Bell. Are you from Scotland?” 

“Well yes I am.” 

“Me too! It’s so wonderful to meet another of my countrymen here.” I am quite thankful he doesn’t recognize me. 

Jacob crosses his arms over his chest. “Good to see you Jacob.” 

“Bell,” he responds as he nods his head. 

I watch the inventor turn and grab a newspaper. “Have you seen Starrick’s latest lies?” 

“Lies in a newspaper?” Jacob mocks him and I elbow him in his rib cage. 

“What can we do to help you Mr. Bell?” 

“Some cargo was seized at College Wharf for my telegraph line.” 

“Jacob and I can take care of that,” I tell him. I turn towards the door, with the sound of Jacob’s boots behind me. 

“Oh wait,” Bell calls after us. “I also intercepted the recipe for a powerful hallucinogenic serum. I adapted this for your bracers, I have one for Mi.. Miss Frye as well.” 

Jacob takes the syringe eagerly. “Aleck, you’re a genius.” 

He blushes and avoids direct eye contact with me. “That is not quite true. The serum takes on the form of gas when subjected to heat.” 

I place the syringe onto my gauntlet. “Just when I think you can’t surpass yourself,” Jacob praises him. “Thank you, Mr. Bell. We will get your cargo for you!” 

I follow Jacob out the door. He’s already aiming this new tool, seemingly getting a feel of it. We walk to the docks. “You take that side,” Jacob points to the far end. “We meet in the middle.” 

“See you soon,” I call out as I head towards the roof. I use my darts on the fires to affect more people. It makes the Blighter’s go crazy and attack each other. This is going to be priceless in our arsenal. I’m looking around at the crates, trying to find the one we’re looking for. After several minutes of searching, I find a crate in the back of the shipping yard. It takes forever to pry it open and I take what lies inside. 

“Ellie!” I hear Jacob’s voice shout. “Get to that boat!” 

I hurry towards the river and see Jacob fighting a group of Blighter’s. There is a Blighter boat before me, picking up speed. I leap across the water onto a small boat before jumping up onto the ledge before I miss my opportunity. 

Once I finally pull myself onto the deck of the boat Jacob lands next to me. “You getting tired already?” He teases as he leaps to the next boat and stabs a Blighter. I hurl a throwing knife at the one he hadn’t noticed. “You’re welcome.” 

Jacob sticks his hidden blade under the lid of the crate and pries it open. He starts to cough and slams the lid closed. “Poison! Ellie get back!” 

I hold my breath and wrap his arm around my shoulder while he sways. There is a dock coming up and I jump with him as soon as I can, letting the boat continue on its way. He’s still coughing and I’m having a hard time supporting all his weight with him stumbling. 

After making it a few blocks I finally set him down in an alley. “Jacob here, drink some water.” He accepts the water I give him and chugs it. When I offer another he just throws it in his face. 

“Are you alright?” “That shit burns,” he groans as he rubs his face. “Come on,” I take his hand and put his arm around my shoulder, ready to bear the weight again. “Let’s find a carriage and get back to Mr. Bell’s.”

After our check in with Bell, Jacob and I head to the train. He’s still a tad out of sorts from the poison and probably needs some rest. As soon as we enter the cart he collapses on the coach. “Are you not going to take your boots off?” “No,” he groans and turns into the pillow. 

“Jacob, Ellie. You’re here early.” Evie enters and stands beside me. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“He inhaled some poisonous gas.” I see concern instantly appear on his sister’s face. “Jacob,” she leans over him, her voice a gentle whisper. “What can I do?” 

He says something unintelligible. “Alright,” she agrees. “I’m going to run out to take care of something for him. Will you keep an eye…”? 

“Of course, I will,” I agree softly. “He’ll be fine.” She looks over at him momentarily, hesitation flashing in her bright eyes before striding off the train. I bring Jacob more water and take his hat off. His eyes are squeezed closed, clueing me in that he might be in pain. I take his boots off but don’t push him further about his jacket or bracer. I merely cover him up and take a seat on the floor next to the couch and after watching his breathing even out I find myself struggling to keep my head up. 

“Ellie…Ellie…wake up.” I jerk awake and groan as soon as I move my neck. 

“Bit sore?” Jacob’s voice rings out. 

“Ow, yes.” He chuckles and hands me a cup of tea. 

“You didn’t have to stay all night.” 

“Yes, I did,” I object before sipping my tea. “You did the same for me.” 

He glances over at me and I see that for once his jacket is off along with his vest. He holds out his hand and pulls me up from the floor. 

I rub my neck and audibly groan. “My neck will never be the same.” 

“Why didn’t you go home last night?” He asks me quietly when I sit on the couch next to him, stirring my tea. 

“I was worried about you. I’d never seen you like that.” 

“I’ve never been poisoned,” he jokes halfheartedly. “Thank you,” he adds in a much softer tone. “For taking care of me.” 

“You’re welcome.” I look at the pastry he’s eating. “Now don’t be daft and share that with me.” He grins and tears it apart before handing it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you feeling?” I glance over at Jacob as he jumps off the train onto the empty tracks. It’s raining again and I’m surprised he doesn’t slip. But then again he can run across rooftops with little effort.

“I’m fine! Come on Ellie.” 

I trudge through the mud after him. “And what do you have planned for today?” 

“What do we have planned?” He corrects with a roguish smile over his shoulder at me. “I thought we could do some training before heading to the Thames. There is still one more place the Blighter’s still hold.” 

“We could take back the borough today?” I question in surprise. He really has been busy. We turn a few corners around Whitechapel. 

“While you were off running around with my sister yesterday I finished up with the bounties...” he pauses, “Though it is much easier with you having a carriage ready.” 

He stops at a small shop. “This is Greenie’s store. We’re here to get some supplies for you.” I follow him inside. The store is dark and covered with oddities you wouldn’t normally find in London. The boy behind the desk doesn’t even say anything when Jacob starts rummaging around. I suppose he’s used to seeing him barge in here. 

“Here,” Jacob thrusts a belt at me. 

“Thanks?” 

“Put it on,” he tells me with an eye roll that has me frown. I do as he says, wrapping the belt around my waist. 

“You have a kukri and some throwing knives but now you can carry more, including smoke bombs,” he sets some on the counter. “And medicine too.” I place the things on the belt, feeling very equipped for whatever he has planned. 

He moves across a room and digs through another drawer. “Ah! That’s what I’m looking for!” He pulls out a pistol and hands it to me, expression serious. “You said you know how to shoot a gun.” 

“I do,” I reply quietly. 

“Then use this only if your life is in danger because it will attract a whole lot of Blighters when they hear it go off.” 

The pistol is sleek and silver, not too much different from the one my father had at our home in Scotland. “You use your gun all the time.” 

“And it has gotten me into trouble,” he replies truthfully. “I don’t want you to get overwhelmed when Blighter’s hear your shot.” 

I nod silently before putting it in the holster. “Here are some bullets to carry.” 

“Why are we arming up so much?” I question while taking each thing he hands to me. I know he wouldn’t do this unless it was important. 

“Because after we take the last Templar stronghold, I’m expecting a gang fight for the Thames. I want you to be ready.” 

He exits the store and climbs onto the nearest carriage. I follow like usual. “Jacob?” 

“What is it?” He questions while snapping the reigns and the horses start to pull us along. 

“Why did you give all this stuff to me?” I can afford to buy anything I would want or need,” I confess gently. 

He glances over at me with an unreadable expression. “I had a feeling you came from money. But, you are a Rook too.” 

“You don’t do this for everyone in your gang,” I point out, watching the buildings go by as we enter the City of London. 

“None of them have your potential.”

“Potential for what?” 

“You really haven’t figured it out Ellie?” 

I shake my head, fingers twisted uncomfortably together in my lap. 

“To be an initiate,” he explains. “An assassin one.” 

I fall silent. I had no idea he wanted to make me an assassin. “You want me to be like you?” 

“Of course, I do,” he replies without looking away from the road. “You are practically already trained. You want to help people. There isn’t anyone that would be a better choice than you.” 

“But…you don’t know anything about me,” I protest, unsure if I’m honored or offended. 

“Is there something I need to?” He finally looks at me, eyes glued onto mine. 

Perhaps I should come clean about my identity. I’m not just a rich girl, but a noble blooded one. One who has a claim to the throne if the right people were removed or a marriage was made. One whose parents are actively seeking a way to the throne. They desire power and will do much to take it. Jacob and Evie would stand against them, no doubt. But instead I merely tighten my lips and look away. 

“I also got this for you,” he says, tugging on my arm. In his open hand is a blade. Just like the one he and his sister have attached to their bracer. 

“Jacob,” I breath out, feeling conflicted. “Are you sure?” 

“I am sure. You are the right person to help Evie and I fight the Templars here in London. I know she feels the same after you helped her.” 

I hold my bracer out, wrist up. Jacob slides the blade into its place. “Flick your wrist,” he tells me. 

I do so and watch the blade move out, visible and deadly. “That’s a bit unsettling.” 

“You get used to it,” he shrugs. “Try not to cut your fingers off. Now let’s go take this stronghold.” I slid off the bench onto the street. I can smell the Thames and hear the boats meaning we’re close to water. 

“Do you want the rooftops?” He questions as he lands on the ground next to me. 

“Of course, I do. I have better aim with knives than you.” 

He shakes his head. “Do not.” 

“I do too.” 

“Just go. We’ll argue more when it is done.” 

The stronghold is easy to take. The Blighter’s all fall by my blades or Jacob’s fists. He kills the leader and the Rooks come together to burn their flag. 

“Let’s kill them! The Thames is our territory!” A nasally voice from behind us shouts in outrage. 

Jacob quickly pushes the littlest rook behind him just as Blighter’s converge on us. 

I see their leader inject herself with something at the back of the crowd. She’s decently shaped but way more muscular than me. She has black hair in a bun and a pinched face. I watch as she begins fighting the Rooks closest to her. I grab my blade, aiming to take her down before she reaches Clara’s children who were celebrating with us. Blighter’s do not seem to care who you are. If you’re wearing Rook green you become a target.

As soon as I can reach her I swing my blade down on the first body part I can, her wrist. “Oi!” She shouts and recoils for a moment. “You floozy!” 

I clench my jaw, not rising up to her insult. That’s when she tackles me. Her body hits mine like a carriage. All my breath is knocked from my lungs. She punches me and I see stars and taste blood at my lip. But one thing I know is that my brother and I used to fight and wrestle when we were kids and I learned a thing or two. When she swings at me again I move my head to the side so she strikes the ground and causes her to recoil. We’re both grunting and groaning as I try to get her off of me. She pulls my hair and I drop my kukri into the dirt. Her hands find my throat and she begins to squeeze, laughing as she does. The pain is intense and my vision blurs. I struggle for a second when I see my bracer and I suddenly remember I have a new weapon. I flick my wrist and drive it into her throat that is exposed to me from this angle. I shove her off of me and one of the little kids come over to me as I cough. 

“Miss Smith are you alright?” I turn over onto my stomach to look at him. He’s so tiny, probably underfed, and yet he’s asking about my wellbeing. He’s wearing a green jacket that is far too big on him and a cap covers his brown curls. 

“Ellie!” Jacob is on his knees next to me helping me sit up. 

“I’m good,” I tell him as I rub my neck. She was majorly strong. “I’m going to be alright.” 

He helps me to my feet and I see there are a dozen dead Blighters and about half as many Rooks. “They ambushed us,” Jacob growls, his hand still on my forearm. 

“You killed Miss Swinebourne,” one of the Rooks kicks over the body of the woman I killed. 

“Who is that?” 

“She led the Blighter’s in the Thames Borough,” Jacob tells me. “Nice job.” 

“Thanks,” I reply and look at my bloody blade. “Only reason I survived was because of this.” He turns my wrist over and cleans off the blood stain with a handkerchief. 

“I have to go,” Jacob tells me as the Rooks are celebrating the death of Edith Swinebourne. 

“Go where?” I ask him, turning around to follow him out of the tavern. 

“Back to Lambeth,” he answers. “Dr. Elliotson’s time is up.” 

“You’re going by yourself?” 

“That’s how it’s always been,” he answers. “The assassin and his target.” 

“The asylum is a fortress! You’re being reckless.”

“Ellitotson has to die, Ellie. The whole city will be better off.” He nods to me and walks away.

“Then let me come with you!” I shout after him. “Let me guard your back.”

I watch him pause. “Go help my sister tonight. I’ll see you back on the train.”

I resist throwing something at him. He’s too proud to accept help in a big undertaking like this so he pushes me away. I storm in the other direction, back towards the center of the city. 

I slow my steps when I hear a struggle. “Please don’t hurt him! You can take all my money but please don’t hurt my son!” I recognize the voice, it’s Hattie. I sprint towards the scuffle and find two Blighters in the alley. Hattie is on her knees pleading with them. And there is a boy held between the brutes and in the moonlight, I can see a dagger glittering at his neck. 

I surge forward without hesitation and before they turn at the sound of my steps, I stab the one with the holding the boy with a flick of my wrist. I take my kukri out and slash at the other. With a free hand I shove the boy into Hattie’s waiting arms while I kick the brute off my kukri. 

“Oh my sweet boy! You’re alright!” Hattie is kissing the boys face. 

When she looks up at me she gasps. “Lady Eleanor?” 

“Hello, Hattie.” 

“You saved me and my boy thank you.” She’s still hugging the child tightly into her body. 

“You’re welcome.”

“My Lady you haven’t been home for so long. Your brother is growing concerned.”

“I’m glad I was here to prevent this,” I kick the Blighter’s blade against the wall. “Come Hattie,” I hold out my hand to her. “You and your son will be sleeping at the palace tonight with me.”

I hijack a carriage and drive them back to Westminster. “Lady Eleanor, we’re just nobodies we couldn’t possibly,” Hattie objects while I open the carriage door. 

“I don’t care about that. You are staying here where you will be safe and protected,” I tell her firmly. 

I approach the gate and the royal guard glares at me. I lower my hood and glare right back. “My name is Eleanor Catriona Mary Macmillan Stuart. I will be inviting these guests into the palace.” He stills and opens the gate to allow us past. 

“My son’s name is Edward,” Hattie tells me. 

“Hello,” he whispers. 

Once we’re safely back in my room I kneel in front of him. “Hello Edward. My name is Ellie. It’s very nice to meet you. I want to tell you that I think you are a very brave boy you know that?” He stares at me and doesn’t say anything at all. He’s probably still scared.

“Are you hungry?” I ask them and they shake their heads. 

“We ate before it happened,” Hattie tells me. 

“You can put Edward to bed then we can chat,” I tell her as I sit at my table to order some a bit stronger than tea. 

She comes back about an hour later, clutching at her skirt. It’s odd to think that Hattie is only a couple of years older than me and yet her life is so much different. I gesture to the chair across from me and she sits, looking uncomfortable. “Yes, Lady Eleanor?”

“You don’t have to call me that,” I tell her. “Just Ellie is fine. How are you feeling?”

“My heart still hasn’t stopped racing,” she explains with a hand on her chest. “How did you find us?”

“Just walked by and heard you,” I tell her honestly. “You’re very lucky.” 

“Where have you been, Lad-Ellie?”

“I joined a gang,” I tell her and giggle when she chokes on her drink. 

“You did what?” 

“I joined the Rooks,” I explain. “The leaders found me knock out some Blighter’s and asked me to help them free London. So, I said yes.” 

“That’s where you are going every day?”

“Yes. I’ve been helping Evie with tracking down some…treasure and fighting alongside Jacob.”

“Who are they?” 

“They’re twins Evie and Jacob Frye. They have London’s best interests at heart and I’m helping them.” 

“And they are…kind? I’ve heard of the Rooks on the streets and they never hurt people.” 

“They’re great leaders,” I continue. “And doing this work makes me feel good about myself.” 

“Are they improper with you?” I think back to Jacob pressing me against the wall with his face in my neck. “No.”

“Do they know who you really are?” 

I bite my lip and shake my head. “I’ve been lying this whole time.” 

She pours more whiskey in my cup. “Honey, it looks like you’re itching for a friend. Tell me everything.” And so, I do tell her.

I wake late the following morning on my couch and see Hattie and Edward curled up on my bed. After staying up so late I must have slept a long time. And after their day Hattie and her soon need the rest. Judging from the sunshine it must be afternoon already. I leave a note, explaining that I was leaving and would see her soon. I welcomed her to stay in my room for as long as she needs and to bring Edward anything he wanted by using my name. With a flourish of my signature on the bottom of the page I climb out my window. 

I meet the train in Westminster station and enter Evie’s carriage. “Good afternoon,” she greets me. 

“Hello Evie,” I reply softly. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks instantly. 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You sound a bit mopey,” she tells me and sits on her bed across from my chair. 

“I don’t sound mopey.” 

“Yes, you do. Now, let me be a dear friend and tell me what is wrong.” 

I smile at her and she grins, like she’s thinking about what a genius she is. “A couple of things are bothering me. The first is that your brother is indeed a moron.” 

“I told you that the day we met,” she chuckles. “What did he do this time?” 

“I killed the leader of the Thames yesterday during an ambush,” I begin to explain. “And during the celebration he just goes off on his own, telling me he’s going to assassinate John Elliotson and I offered him my help and he told me to come back here to the train.” 

Evie makes an odd face. “He told me he wanted to train you. I don’t know why he refused help. But like I said, moron. What’s the second thing?”

“On my way home after your idiot brother tried to send me back to the train. I came across two Blighter’s holding a knife to a little boy’s neck while his mother begged for their lives.” 

“Did you stop them?” 

“Of course. But it really brought this goal of yours into perspective. The Blighter’s need to die. All of them.” 

Evie puts her hand on my shoulder. “Being an assassin is never easy. But my brother is right about one thing. You’ll be an incredible one.”

“Thank you, Evie.” 

“Now, I’m off to Henry’s shop for research. See you later Ellie!” I watch her jump onto the platform at Whitechapel station and soon lose her in the crowd. 

“Where did you go last night?” Jacob interrupts my thoughts. “I came back to the train and you weren’t here.”

I turn and he’s leaning against the window, watching me. “I had more important things to attend to than waiting for you,” I reply coolly. 

“What’s got you in a huff?” 

“I was under the impression you did not need my help, O Master Assassin.”

“You are mad,” he states it like a fact. 

“Yes,” I shout at him. “I am mad. Because I don’t understand you!” He jerks back in surprise by my outburst. “You give me all sorts of weapons and tell me you want to make me an assassin and when the time comes to kill a real Templar…you push me away. So yes, I am quite mad. And do not trifle with a woman when she’s angry like this!”

“Ellie…. I…”

“Let’s just go. We have a fight for the Thames still today.” I put my coat on and push past him, catching a glimpse of his bewildered expression. 

We head to the bridge which has already been blocked off by carriages. There is a group of Rooks waiting for us. “Boss!” One calls out to Jacob. “Over here!”

“Hello boys!” They greet him cheerfully. “Are we ready for this?” 

“The fight should be easy now that Miss Smith took care of Swinebourne.” I smile at the Rooks gathered one of them even blushes when I look at him. 

“Then let’s take this borough. For the Rooks!” Jacob shouts and charges into battle. But there are only about 10 Blighter’s and we kill them without a single loss. 

That victory stretched into Southwark where we killed a few Templars and gave Freddie two targets. Despite the coolness between Jacob and I, we’ve been very effective today. Now, we’re in Whitechapel at a Rook favorite tavern. There are plenty of the boys drinking around us. But none seem to pay attention to me, so I merely observe and nurse my drink. 

“Can I talk to you?” Jacob slides into the seat next to me and I look at him expectantly. “I wanted to apologize for…” 

“Being a moron?” I finish for him as I sip my drink. 

“Yes,” he admits and takes his hat on and off like he’s nervous. “I was a moron and I apologize. I held you back and treated you like you were not ready to go on the mission to Lambeth and I was wrong.” 

I’m surprised by his honest apology and I feel much better after hearing it. “Apology accepted,” I tell him. “Friends?” 

“Partners,” he corrects and shakes my hand. “Now, Ellie let’s drink to the Thames.” 

I press my cup up against his. “And dear Edith Swinebourne.” 

After several drinks I cut myself off. I need to go get some rest before tomorrow, but I cannot leave without saying goodbye. I spy Jacob in a both laughing across the bar. I lean up against Jacob as he’s talking with some Rooks and he freezes beneath my touch. “I’m going back to the train,” I whisper. “Goodnight, I’ll see you later.” 

“I gotta take Miss Smith home, boys,” he tells the Rooks instantly, not even bothering to listen to them finish their sentence, and throws some money on the bar to cover the drinks. “Have fun without me.” 

“You don’t have to escort me back this time,” I tease him. “We’re already in Whitechapel. If I lose myself here I’m doomed to stupidity.” 

“After the good evening we had? I can’t let it end on a bad note. My father would probably come back from the grave and drop me in the river if I didn’t escort a lady home in the dark on the bad streets of London.” 

“That would be interesting to see,” I laugh and he follows as I take a shortcut to the train through the alleys. 

“Now I know you and my sister are friends now, but don’t let her convince you I’m a moron all the time,” he tells me and I stop to face him. 

“She did tell me earlier that you were a moron,” I tease him and his eyes narrow slightly. “But also, yesterday she said you were smart in a situation and that she trusts you with her life.” 

I can tell in his eyes that he appreciates the words and that his sister still means the world to him, even with their recent disagreements. They would fight and die for each other. “I trust you with my life too, Frye. If that means anything to you.” 

He reaches out and takes my left hand in his, eyes flickering over my face. “That means everything to me.”

I pull him closer and lace our fingers, feeling emboldened, probably from the liquor in my stomach. “I also think you’re brave in the face of danger. Are you feeling brave now?” Suddenly I’m feeling bold and I’m sick of waiting, of playing it safe.

“I’m not sure,” he whispers but we’re close enough that I hear him. 

“Let’s find out,” I reply softly. I take both of his hands and pull him into me so that we’re touching torso to torso. Then I tilt my chin up to finally kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob makes a noise of surprise when my lips touch his. But he recovers quickly and he brings his hands up to cradle my face. He pulls me closer to him while deepening the kiss. I’d hardly expect one of the best kisses I’d ever had to happen in a damp, dark, and filthy alley in Whitechapel; yet here I am. After several moment our lips break apart. 

“Ellie,” he whispers, eyes flickering over my face. 

“Was that alright?” I ask him, unsure suddenly of my actions. 

“That was wonderful,” he replies and presses his lips to my cheek. “Come on let’s get back to the train.”

The train is practically empty. Evie is asleep in her compartment already and everyone else has likely gone home for the night. 

Jacob hands me a blanket while I take my hair out of its braids. “You can sleep on the couch,” he offers. 

“Where are you going to sleep?” 

He smiles and touches my cheek, making me blush. “On the floor beside you.”

“I can’t make you sleep on the floor,” I object. “I can simply go home and be back in the morning.” 

“You can stay,” he protests and sits on the floor. “I’ve slept in far worse places than on a train floor while giving up my couch for a pretty girl.”

“If you have a backache tomorrow I’m going to say I told you so,” I declare and curl up under the blanket. 

“Of course, you will. Sometimes you’re like my sister.” 

“I take that as a compliment. Your sister is smart, beautiful, and deadly.”

“Go to sleep Ellie,” he whispers from the ground. 

The next morning, I wake with the sun. The only sound I hear is the train moving on the tracks and Jacob snoring on the ground. I have to go home today as mother and father will be returning at some point from their getaway. Though I enjoy freedom I have missed them. I braid my hair back into a proper style and put my boots back on. As soon as I exit the train I run right into Henry. I knock everything out of his hands onto the platform and tracks. “Oh, Miss Smith I apologize.”

“Mr. Green I’m the one who wasn’t looking where I was going and look what I did to all your things. I’m so sorry.” I pick up everything at our feet. 

“What are you doing up so early?” He questions me politely. 

“I was running out to get some tea the train appears to be stocked only with alcohol.” 

He laughs at that. “I should say that I’m surprised but I’m not in the slightest.” 

“I’ll be back with some tea,” I tell him. “Then perhaps we can look at all those papers I made you drop.” 

“I would appreciate the help. See you soon, Miss Smith.” 

The market is bustling when I arrive. So, I wander around looking at what people are selling. I flip some coins to a few begging children who thank me copiously. I stop at the next vendor and pick up some tea in a few flavors along with a package of sweet rolls from the bakery. “A beautiful woman like yourself loves flowers yes?” A flower vender calls out to me and catches my attention. He’s smiling widely at me and I move to his stand.

“Everyone loves flowers,” I reply politely. “Yours are very beautiful.” There are flowers in a variety of colors and it smells wonderful. For a moment I can picture myself outside the city. 

“That would be a Scottish accent I detect no?” 

“That is correct, Sir. I was born in Scotland so seeing flowers in the city makes me miss the greenery of home.” 

He presses a single red tulip into my hands. “Then allow me to bring a little greenery to your day, Miss.” 

“Thank you, Sir. That is very kind of you.” 

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.” 

I take the flower and turn it in my fingers while I walk away. The stem is cool from the vase of water it was in and the flower is in peak form, just bloomed. Every day a maid used to bring fresh flowers to me in Paris. I always loved them. 

“Where did you get that?” I look up and find Jacob jumping off a ledge and landing beside me. 

“Flower vender,” I answer thoughtfully. “He thought I was beautiful and deserved a beautiful flower.” 

“Oh, did he now?” Jacob cuts in and looks back at the market with a glare. “You seem to be the type of girl who knows exactly what she looks like.” 

I look up at him with a tiny smile which he grins in return. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear it from strangers.” 

“Just strangers?” I place the flower gently in my coat.

“Well, I wouldn’t opposed if you said it to me, Mr. Frye.” I tease him and his eyes light up, making my heart swoop into my stomach. 

I watch him glance around before reaching for my hands and pulling me into a side alley off the main street. His hand cups my cheek, gloved fingers soft on my skin. “I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

I take his jacket in my fist and tug him against me. My bravado from last night is gone with the liquor as I assumed. But I want him to kiss me again. I want to believe he wants to it too, at least judging the way he’s looking at me I believe he does. “Kiss me,” I tell him softly. 

He leans down and captures my lips with his. The stubble on his chin scratches at my skin but I don’t care. All I care about is being closer to him and the feel of his lips on mine. 

I don’t know how long we’ve been kissing in this alley. Jacob’s back is against the wall now and his hands are on my waist. I move mine up his arms to the back of his neck. He suddenly drops his hands and pushes me lightly away. “We have to stop,” he blurts. 

I nearly trip over my own feet and glance up in confusion. I thought we were both enjoying ourselves. “Why?” I can’t help the hurt in my voice. 

“Because if we kept going I don’t think I would have wanted to,” he replies, eyes alight like fire. I suck in a breath, understanding exactly what he means. He’s right. I probably would’ve kept going because it felt so good. 

I straighten my clothes a bit and nod. “You’re right.” 

His clothes are rumpled from my body pressing against his and his lips are swollen but he’s smiling at me in a way he’s never done before. I can feel my cheeks heat up. “There’s something about alleys for us, dear Ellie.” 

I laugh, unable to contain it. “Does this mean every time we enter an alley I can count on you to kiss me like that?” 

He hums and smiles. “If that is your desire. But I should point out we’re often being chased by the policemen or Blighter’s. Doubt they’d simply stand by till we were done.” 

I smack my hand to my head. “I was supposed to bring this tea to the train and help Mr. Green!” 

Jacob shrugs in response, unbothered. “I’m sure Evie was happy to take your place in helping research.” 

“Oh, you distracted me,” I tell him and he chuckles. “How long have I been gone from the train?” 

“I’d say it’s maybe noon,” Jacob answers as he looks up at the sky. “Shall we follow up on the lead Greenie gave me about Starrick’s next gamble for power?” 

I press the packages of tea into his hands. “Have a Rook go deliver this to the train and then we can talk.” He presses a kiss to my lips quickly and dashes out of the alley leaving me breathless.

“Starrick has bought an omnibus company,” Jacob explains while we weave through the City of London crowds. 

“Trains and ships weren’t enough for him?” I ask with a chuckle. 

“Greenie said the same thing,” he replies with a grin. “Look!” He points to an unnatural amount of smoke rising up a few blocks away and we begin to run. When we arrive, we find a bus completely engulfed in flames. What few people remain in the area seem to be fleeing, all but one woman in a deep purple dress. It screams high society. 

Jacob nods to her and gestures for me to follow him. “Miss Attaway,” he greets politely. 

“Yes, may I-” she stops when her eyes fall on us, hers locking onto Jacob. “Oh splendid,” she breathes out in indignation. “You’re here to murder me.” 

Jacob momentarily glances at me. “I-what?” 

She sighs, sounding very much like the most spoiled person at the party. “No matter. Everyone has a price.” Jacob glances at me in disbelief when she holds out money. “Is this enough?” 

Jacob moves her hand away. “I’m not here to kill you.” 

I can tell the thought surprises her. Why would she be so suspicious of Jacob? He appears unarmed and doesn’t have his hood up. He looks like most men on the street with his clothes and hat. “What’s your game?” She questions and I’m suddenly asking the same thing to myself about her. 

“Mr. Starrick and his Milner bus company have blocked your ambitions long enough. I have a business proposition for you.” 

I watch her mood change. Only someone who has been watching members of high society for as long as I have would have caught it. She seems to be eyeing Jacob like he’s a piece of meat. “Wonderful! Come with me…we have much to discuss it seems. Mr…?” 

“Jacob Frye,” he replies and shakes her hand. “At your service.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” she replies as they continue to shake hands. I cross my arms over my chest in annoyance. I don’t like her. Her eyes finally drift to me and her lip curls just slightly. “Mr. Frye your associate here should meet up with you later we have things to discuss. I will wait by the carriage.” Her eyes narrow as Jacob turns to me and she saunters off. 

“I don’t trust her,” I tell him instantly. 

“Come on Ellie. Don’t let your emotions compromise the mission,” he teases. 

“No seriously,” I tell him while lowering my voice. “Something is off.” 

“I need her help to take out Starrick’s bus company. She doesn’t seem to like you so we can meet up later.” 

“She doesn’t like me because I can see through her manipulation,” I object my words a harsh whisper. “She’s employing a tact every woman knows how to use!” 

“And that is?” 

“Tell me you are not that daft,” I ask in disbelief.

“Enlighten me, oh master…uh woman,” he finishes lamely as he did quite think through his insult. 

“Any woman can use her feminine charms to get a man to do what she wants him to do. Especially men who seem interested in pleasing her.” 

“She just realizes that I can help her with her business needs,” he replies shortly. “Don’t be jealous.” 

“I am not jealous!” I snap at him. “I’m trying to help you and you won’t listen.” 

“Go help the Rooks in Southwark and I’ll meet you later,” he orders while looking over his shoulder at Attaway. “Maybe I’ll find you a flower.” 

“Maybe I’ll find you a flower,” I mutter angrily as he hurries to her carriage and drives her away. Like a stupid flower will make up for his stupidity. Just because a vender gave me one today. “Stupid Frye,” I continue as I return to Southwark and find a gang of Rooks on a street corner. “Hello there, Miss Smith,” one greets me with a tip of his hat. 

“Good afternoon,” I greet cheerfully. “I’m looking for the nearest factory run by child labor.” If I’ve got free time I may as well make use of it. 

“Over there, Miss. Just around the block,” he points over his shoulder. 

“Thank you!” I dash towards the nearest building and launch myself to the top. I throw my hood over my hair and watch the factory from above. There are Blighter’s all over the place. I can see children hard at work and they look miserable. I finger for the throwing knives at my belt. To protect the children, it would be best if I take out enemies quietly I think. There is a sniper on the roof and I throw my first blade, watching her fall. I jump across the opening and catch myself on the ledge. There is a door here so I can enter the upper levels of the factory. This is going to take quite a bit of time. 

Finally, the last Blighter in the factory hits the ground, blood spilling onto the floor from the wound in his side. “Thank you,” a child hugs my legs and runs off.

“Miss Smith!” A Rook shouts and waves me over. I glance around at the factory and satisfied with my work I hurry over to the Rook. It’s a young man with a nasty cut on his cheek. I remove a handkerchief from my pocket and hand it to him and he takes it gratefully. 

“Are you alright?” I question as he presses my cloth to his face. 

“It will be fine in a jiffy,” he replies, seemingly unconcerned. “I’m supposed to pass on a message to ya Miss. I helped the boss a few blocks away and he wants you to meet him.” 

I cross my arms over my chest, unconvinced. “You can tell Jacob I’m busy.” 

“But Miss, Boss ordered you to come help him.” 

“I’ll stop by but I can’t stay I need to head home. Where is he?” 

The Rook points to the smoke rising in the distance and I am not surprised. “Go get that looked at,” I tell him before running to the nearest roof. 

I find Jacob staring at another carriage on fire with Miss Attaway. She is smiling and after briefly touching him she gets in a waiting carriage. Jacob follows her with a hand outstretched but her driver closes the door and drives her away. “Blowing more things up, are we?” 

Jacob turns around and gives me a boyish smile. He is quite handsome I’ll give him that. “I figured you’d be nearby.” 

“Unlike you I was actually doing something to help the people of London. I freed a factory from the Blighters.”

His hand drops to the curve of my waist. “Shall we continue what we were doing from earlier?” 

I’m unable to stop the heat from rising to my cheeks. But I push his hand off me and his smile disappears. “As nice as that sounds, I have to go home,” I tell him. 

“Wait Ellie!” He stops me when I start to walk away. 

“My brother is expecting me for supper,” I tell him. “Please let go.” 

“When will you be back?” 

“Perhaps tomorrow,” I reply softly. “I promised some children I would work towards freeing other factories for them. Maybe you can join me. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” he replies and releases my hand, allowing me to hurry off into the setting sun. 

I climb through my window and find Hattie with a deep blue dress already laid out. “You are the best,” I tell her thankfully. 

“Your family is already sitting down so you better be quick, Ellie.” 

I dress behind my screen and ruffle Edwards curly hair on my way out the door. 

“Eleanor, where have you been?” My mother greets with a scolding. 

“I lost track of time,” I enter her outstretched arms for a hug. “I apologize Mother.” 

“No worries, darling. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.”

“There’s my little girl,” my father holds up a glass when he notices I’ve entered the room. 

“Hello father, did you have a nice getaway?” 

“It was lovely. Though the country here is nothing compared to home.” 

I take a seat next to my brother whose shoulders are very tense. I give him a questioning look but he subtly shakes his head. The rest of dinner proceeds as normal. 

“We need to talk in the morning,” my brother whispers before I enter my bedroom. 

“What about?” 

“That is what I’ll be doing this evening. Ellie, stay home tonight. I believe something is going on here and it involves our family.” I can tell in his voice that he is disturbed by whatever he thinks is going to happen so I nod. I had no desire to leave tonight anyway.

“Eleanor,” Hattie shakes me awake. “Your brother wishes to speak with you?” 

I groan, sitting up to rub my eyes. “Go back to sleep Hattie I’ll go see him.” 

I crawl out of bed and grab a shall to cover my nightgown. I open the door and find my brother dressed in fairly plain clothes hunched against the wall. 

“El,” my brother leaps to his feet. 

“Colin, what’s going on?” 

“I’ve been following Father all night. I think he’s up to something…criminal.” 

The thought shocks me. My father is the most lovable and cheerful person. “How do you know?” 

“He and mother have been going to these hush hush meetings. I followed them tonight. Some of the people that were talking…they are doing horrible things in this city El…and I think mother and father are helping them. That’s the real reason we came here.” 

In his eyes I can see a wild look. My brother is scared and that absolutely terrifies me. “Colin, what else did you hear?” 

He glances around nervously, his hand twitching towards the dagger I know he carries in his coat. “I think they have allies that will support the claim.” 

I suck in a shaky breath. My parents have dreamed of taking the throne of Britain for our family once more. My brother and I have always ignored their silly dream, chalked it up to a fantasy. I actually adore Queen Victoria. She is a strong ruler and she loves this country more than anything. But if they have allies…wealthy allies…that makes them twice as dangerous. “I don’t know who these men and women were,” he continues. “But they said they hold power over all of London and their main goal is the throne that they will get through our blood.” 

“Where were they meeting Colin? We need more information!” He follows me back to my room where I quickly dress in my clothing that I run around the city wearing. 

“There was a manor house in the Strand.” I gather up my things and beckon for him to follow which he does. 

The house is indeed grand. Colin and I stand across the street damp from the mist. I’m eyeing the building, looking for any type of guards or ways of getting inside. Finally, I spot an open window on the top floor. “Follow me,” I mutter to my brother before climbing up the building. He doesn’t question my actions, merely obeys my order. 

Inside I land on a plush carpet that I dirty with my wet boots. I turn to help my brother inside. He’s not as quick a climber as I am, since I’ve been getting so much practice. I flip my hood over my red hair and gesture for Colin to copy me. If our parents are here we need to stay quiet and not get noticed. 

I hear voices in another room and I crouch to creep down the hallway. “How can we possibly afford to keep moving when we’ve lost the Asylum?” 

I halt my steps as the voices get louder. “John’s death is a travesty! We won’t get the support we need without him in the medical community.” 

“We have a plan,” I recognize my mother’s voice and I feel my brother grip my wrist in panic. “Let’s just get bloody on with it.” 

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for the throne,” my father continues. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“We can’t simply take out the entire royal family,” a woman snaps. “We need the shroud first. That will give us the power.” 

I put my fist in my mouth to keep from gasping. “That’s enough,” a deep male voice erupts. “The death of Elliotson is unfortunate. But we will persevere as Templars have for centuries. You all know your duties.”

“May the Father of Understanding guide us,” echoes from a group of voices. 

Colin drags me backwards into the room we entered, just as the door we were listening to opens. I watch my mother and father exit first and duck out the window before they could see me. My parents are the very thing that Jacob and Evie are fighting against. I nearly want to vomit. My brother and I climb down the building into the street.

“Colin do you have any access to money?” 

“Of course,” he answers in surprise when I shove him into an alley far out of sight. “So do you, El.” 

“Colin, what we heard…mother and father are a part of an evil organization. We need to run.” 

“Run? What the bloody hell do you mean?” 

“They aren’t the people we thought they were. I won’t stand by while they murder innocent people!” My voice is as firm as my decision. I can see he is not so clear. “I’m returning home and packing what I can. You should do the same.”

“Where do you intend to go?” 

“I have friends across this city and even most of Europe. We both do.” 

“How will we contact each other?” 

I pause and tap a finger to my lips. “You can contact me through Hattie. She’s a trusted friend.” 

He hesitates, I can see the confliction in his eyes. “I’ll get some money into a bank account just for you. Ellie, are you sure?” 

“You heard what they said,” I breathe out and I can feel tears brimming in my eyes. “They want to take the throne and murder anyone who stands in their way. I can’t stand by that. I adore Queen Victoria and all her children.”

He embraces me tightly and I bury my face in his shoulder. “Let’s meet at the pub you got stabbed at next week to come up with a plan. Deal?” 

I resist rolling my eyes. He would call the pub that. “Deal. I love you, big brother.” 

He ruffles up my hair. “I love you too, El. Now let’s get back before they do.” 

Inside my room I wake Hattie. “Eleanor?” She stretches and glances around the room in confusion.

“Hattie, the palace is no longer safe for us,” I whisper harshly. “We need to pack what we can.” 

“What has happened?”

I bite my lip and shudder, unable to help myself. “My parents are a part of a conspiracy. I don’t want any part of it.”

“I understand,” she whispers and gets out of bed. I hand her some clothing. “Pack whatever you can carry.” 

I glance at some of the items in my room. “And whatever is worth value that we can sell.” 

“Where will we go?” I can hear the tremor in her voice. She just started staying in the palace for her and her son’s safety and now I’m taking her away. I’m so thankful she isn’t questioning me. 

“I’ll go to the Frye twins train and you will stay with Edward in a safehouse in Lambeth. You’ll be safe there, well protected.” 

I leave Edward and Hattie in the hands of a trusted group of Rooks. They seemed eager to help me by protecting them and Edward had not even woken up since we left the palace. 

As I make my way to Whitechapel station, hoping to catch the train the next time it stops, I can’t help the tears that spill down my cheeks. My own parents, who I’ve loved unconditionally, are part of the faction destroying this city. I’ve never heard my father sound so cruel. He’s always been my biggest supporter in everything I ever did. My tears mix with the rain now falling steadily from the clouds. My mother used to stop and help people when we were in Scotland, even if we didn’t know them. How can she be involved? The very woman who comforted me when I could not follow my father into the woods on a wolf hunt, who kissed our cuts and bruises, and who held me when I first got my heart broken. How could I have not known?

I spot the train coming into the station which is empty. Though it doesn’t surprise me considering how late it is. I clutch my bag and jump on before it passes. I land in Evie’s cart and find she’s still awake. As soon as my feet hit the metal she turns to look at me. “Ellie? What are you doing here so late?” I step into the light near the desk and I see her eyes on hovering on my face which is pinched and streaked with tears. 

“What has happened?” She ushers me inside and I drop my bag. 

“I-I-I,” I shudder and wipe my eyes, doing my best to compose myself. “I can only tell this once. Wake your brother. He should be here too.” Evie nods once and touches my shoulder gently while she passes by me. 

Jacob follows Evie, looking strange without his coat and hat. Though his concern is all over his face. “Ellie, what’s wrong?”

I look away from their kind eyes, out the window towards London. Likely my parents haven’t noticed I’m missing if they’ve returned home. “I’ve been lying to you,” I manage to get out. “For weeks now.”

Evie tenses and Jacob looks up at her with a muted expression. “About what?” 

“My name…basically everything about me,” I reply bringing my eyes back to them. “My name isn’t Ellie Smith though now I wish it was,” I add quietly as my father’s cruel voice rings in my ears. “My real name is Eleanor Catriona Mary Macmillan Stuart.”

Evie’s jaw drops and her bright eyes flare in recognition. I had no doubt she would know exactly who I was. Jacob doesn’t have as clear of an expression. “You’re a royal?” He questions in confusion, looking up at his sister once more. 

“Not quite a royal,” I answer softly. “Though I have been living in Buckingham Palace since I arrived in London.”

I wait for a response but I get none. I’m sure they don’t know what to believe. “I’m sorry I lied, but I didn’t want anyone to know who I was. I didn’t want to be treated differently because of my name.” 

“What else happened?” Evie questions, eyes hard and no longer filled with kindness. 

“My brother stopped me at dinner tonight. Told me he believed something was up with our family and was going to investigate. He woke me up and took me to the place he followed my parents.” I stop, once more remembering how different my parents sounded. “He thought they were involved in something criminal…and he was right.”

“Ellie, what are they doing?” 

“I believe they’re in league with Starrick,” I finally whisper. “And they will plot to murder the entire royal family to get the throne.” 

Jacob falls back onto the floor with a thump, mouth open in horror. Evie presses a hand to her head in dismay. “How did you hear this?” 

“We snuck into the house they had their meeting in, a manor near the river of the Strand. I heard them talk about the shroud,” I tell Evie with a nod. “And the death of Elliotson,” I tell Jacob. “They aren’t deterred.” 

“Your parents are Templars…and you didn’t know?” Jacob asks angrily. 

“If I did would I be here?” I can't help the anger in my tone.

“Well Evie and I don’t really know you at all,” he snaps. “Do we?” I flinch unwillingly and I suddenly remember how it felt to have his lips on mine.

“Well my brother and I have fled the palace,” I tell them coolly. “We will not be apart of whatever plan they have concocted. Neither of us want the throne. We have no desire to rule the British Empire.” Evie’s expression is blank and Jacob is looking at me oddly. “I thought you deserved the truth.” I straighten my back and lift my chin…a manner my mother taught me. “If you do not wish for my continued assistance I would understand. I…am conflicted about harming my parents regardless.” 

“We couldn’t fault you for that,” Evie slowly replies. 

“Then I wish you both good fortune on your endeavor. I do hope you are able to free London. Farewell Frye twins.” 

I make to exit the train when Jacob stops me, his hand on my wrist. “Where will you go?”

“My brother is tying up loose ends. I am to meet him next week with a plan.” I try to pull my arm away from him.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he replies stubbornly while readjusting this grip before I free myself. 

“We have friends all across the world,” I tell him gently. I know a few people who would take us in for the right favors. “Even if we are rejected by them…my brother is moving money around so we may escape and stay away from whatever may attempt to follow.” I tap my chin. “Likely we will go to Paris as a start. He has many associates there and I have a few as well.” 

“Ellie…or Eleanor,” Evie calls out. “We did not ask you to leave. I believe my brother and I are merely taken back by this information.” 

“Try having your entire family shattered in a single night,” I can't help but snap at her. 

“Stay here with us tonight,” she implores. “It’s cold and wet outside. It will do nobody good to have you wandering around. We can discuss with Henry in the morning. Ellie, you must know that it is not your fault.” 

A clap of thunder has me accept. “I apologize for dumping this on you.” 

Jacob hands me a blanket. “Your immediate honesty does you credit, Ellie. I mean Eleanor. Uh I mean Lady Eleanor.” 

“I’m still just Ellie, Jacob. Nothing about me has changed.” 

He tenderly pushes my hair behind my ear and I flinch. “Get some sleep then. We can talk in the morning about all this.” 

I sleep like the dead. But when I wake, all my thoughts are filled with my father’s cruel voice. What if I talked to him? He’s always listened to what I had to say. My mother doesn’t have a harsh heart, does she? 

When the sun rises I am eager for the day already be over. But I’ve committed to no more tears. If they are evil than they don’t deserve my sadness. 

I pack up my bag as Evie pours Jacob and I tea. “Here Ellie,” Jacob presses a warm cup into my hands. I bring it numbly to my lips. 

“I think she’s in shock Jacob,” Evie whispers in concern to her brother. 

“I’m not in shock,” I snap at her. “I’m upset.” 

“I was angry with you yesterday,” Jacob fidgets with his own cup. “I’m sorry, I know you are not at fault.” I'm still hurt from their harshness. I though the honesty would help keep their trust. But I know now not even those closest to you can be trusted. I steel myself to close my heart to anyone. I will not hurt like this again. 

“Here are what little Templar records I’ve had in my shop. Your parents were using your mother’s maiden name in their dealings.” 

I take the papers he’s holding out and scan them. “That’s my father’s handwriting,” I tell them. “I’d know it anywhere.”

“Miss Stuart,” Henry clears his throat. “There have been many assassins who had links to Templars. As well as Templars who turned into great assassins.”

“He’s right,” Evie agrees. “Maria Thorpe once believed she would take over the Templar’s but she married the greatest Assassin in history and became one herself.”

“It seemed like yesterday you wanted me to leave,” I point out mildly. 

“We were shocked,” Evie replies. “And we responded poorly. Right Jacob?” 

“I trust you, Ellie and the Rooks do too. Don’t care if your parents are bloody Templars.” His eyes burn right into mine and my stomach twists into knots. 

“If you want to stay with us,” Henry offers cheerfully. “We would be a fool to turn you away. Especially with your knowledge of the high class.”

“Mr. Green is right. Ellie your help has already been invaluable. Jacob and I spoke about it all night after you fell asleep.” 

“What about my parents? I don’t…” I shiver merely having to say these words. “I don’t think I can condone their murder.” 

“We’ll talk to Freddie,” Jacob cuts in. “Right dearest sister?” 

“That’s a good idea Jacob. What a surprise.” He cuffs her shoulder and they smile at one another. 

“I’ll stay,” I agree. “At least until my brother and I meet. I don’t know where he’s staying during this.” I shrug. “Probably with some of his lovers.” 

Henry chokes on his tea as Evie and Jacob chuckle. “What?” 

“That is not something I would expect a…lady of your stature to discuss,” Henry adds cumbersomely. 

I can’t help but smile over my teacup. “Dear Mr. Green. The high class talk more about sex than anybody else. Trust me. Every young wealthy person in Paris would get together and speak about their…” I tap my lips. “Adventures while parents schmoozed each other.” 

Evie blushes and covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles. 

“You get more interesting every day,” Jacob tells me with a wink. 

“Now, I have a meeting,” Jacob dons his hat. “I’ll see you later, Ellie.” He leaves without saying farewell to Henry or his sister. 

“I could use your help,” Evie offers. “If you are feeling up to it.” 

“Anything to get my mind off of what happened,” I agree. “What are we doing?”


End file.
